Raspberry Swirl
by superherogirl
Summary: Three cheers for the hilarity that is adolescence! The heart is a very complex thing, and these teenagers on the verge of going to adulthood are going to realize how important it really is what they've been overlooking all along.
1. Paopu pizza and cheesecake ice cream

Whoa hello there, Lucy Fag Hag here with her second debut on fanfiction dot net. This time around I bring you my first Kingdom Hearts series. Like many others this will be an AU series, because well I have many plans for it. There will be many stories to it, this being the first one. It takes place while the gang is still in Highschool, yeah yeah boo before I get the "Bah this is another cliche school fic" lemme finish. I just wanted to start off in their Highschool years and make my way up. Ever seen the show Friends? Yeah no shit who hasn't... well this is going to be a twist to the sitcom. Sorta. I just hope that it will be welcomed with open arms. Either way moving on.

Pairings are as follows, so far there will be Riku/Sora lovin', Kairi/Selphie, maybe Kairi/Naminé and of course Axel/Roxas. And, many more but you gotta read on to find out. ;D More author's notes at the end of the chapter, now without further ado... oh wait yeah.

Kingdom Hearts, all the Final Fantasies and Disney not mine, never was... never will be. Boo hoo, blah blah. Now onto the first story of this AU series!

Boys will be boys, and girls will be girls. ;)

--Raspberry Swirl--

It was a day like no other on Destiny Island; it might look exactly the same to the infrequent observer, but certainly not to the habitant that has been living, as well as roaming around the island for ages. There was always something to do, but at the same time it had become a daily routine. Wake up in the morning. Go to school. Talk to friends. Come back from school. Please mother by doing some chores, finish the homework. The occasional call to the best friends, and maybe if there was any time there would also be the rare visit from said best friend. The visit would either consist of playing video games, or having dinner with the rest of the family. Then finally, sleep. All in all, it was quite routine and Sora despised it. He was not one of those kids that enjoyed sitting in front of a computer doing absolutely nothing productive. Even though his definition of productive might differ from everyone else's.

Anyways, putting all that aside Sora wanted to go out for some pizza and ice cream. Hey! It was Saturday, so no one had to worry about school or any of that. With Christmas right around the corner, the islands still had the same impeccable sunny weather. Yet another factor that annoyed Sora greatly. Every single sitcom or movie that revolved around Christmas, always had snow. He wanted snow. After he finished getting dressed, he reached over to his Mickey Mouse phone and picked up the receiver. Sora was not about to go for pizza and ice cream without calling up his pals.

The brunet knew his best friend's phone numbers by heart, Kairi being the first he began to dial. She was probably the sweetest, most down to earth girl he ever had the pleasure of meeting. Of course, when you didn't get on her bad side naturally. He remembered the day they met perfectly well too. Although, it involved way too many coconuts to the head, and his pants falling down to his knees. Oh Riku, he just had to embarrass Sora whilst meeting a very pretty newcomer. Everyone on the island swore that both boys were, in their own way, fighting over Kairi. That simply wasn't the case; Kairi being the overly clever girl she was, was more than aware of it. Boys were just competitive nincompoops, it was a known fact that all girls knew all too well.

It was by the fourth ring, and Kairi hadn't yet picked up. Sora sighed, hung up and tried calling again. His determined nature _was_ what he was known for anyway. "Aww come on Kairi, I know you're there…"

Once again four rings, and nothing. He kept calling, she was bound to get annoyed and answer at one point or another. It was her cell phone after all. No luck. He hung up for what seemed as the fiftieth time.

"What could she possibly be doing at five fifteen in the morning?"

"Maybe she's sleeping, like any normal human being would be doing at this hour."

Sora nodded in agreement as he scratched his chin pensively, "Yeah I suppose you're-". It then dawned on him he wasn't talking to himself as he usually would, not entirely. He let a high pitched squeal escape him, which lead to him falling off his bed. All he saw soon after was a head of silver hair poking out from his window. The young brunet stared up as he rubbed his sore bum, "My question is why aren't _you_ sleeping? And seriously don't you knock? Or at least give me a ring before you scare me off my bed like that!"

The silver haired culprit smirked, and finished making his way into Sora's bedroom. He simply shrugged in response, "Scared you off your bed? That's certainly a new one."

"Don't get smart with me Riku!"

Riku made his way over to his best friend, and extended a hand in order to help him up. "It's not my fault your window was open. In the middle of winter no less."

"Right, like it even feels like winter around here," Sora scoffed as he gripped onto his friend's hand and stood up. He rubbed his bum soon after and grimaced. Stupid wooden floorboards…

"Yeah, the weather around here never cooperates for the holidays."

Another sigh left Sora's lips, and he took a quick glance at the round mouse ears from his phone, "Yeah…"

The other boy made his way up to the bed, and sat down. It was a comfy bed after all. "So, why were you bugging Kairi at five in the morning?"

"I… was- I wanted pizza and ice cream."

Riku blinked, "You're joking right?"

"I'm serious! I… dunno I just got a weird craving for pizza with paopu chunks on top… and maybe some nice sea salt ice cream- Oh wait no I would prefer vanilla with pieces of cheesecake crust inside."

A blink was an understatement. Riku was downright staring at his best friend dumbfounded. He took hold of his hand, and brought him closer to himself. Then he placed a hand over his stomach, "Alright who did it?"

Sora shoved Riku's hand away from his tummy, "Excuse me?"

"Who did this to you?"

"I'm not following Riku. I think you need some more sleep, you're not making sense."

"I didn't think Kairi was capable of knocking you up. I mean I know she might be a chick, at times, but she's still more of a dude than-"

Sora glared at him, "Don't even dare finish that sentence. Even if you only need a word to do so. Now that's just downright low!"

"You so know it's true," Riku said a matter-of-factly.

A change of subject was definitely in order, so a change of subject ensued. A rather subtle one at that. "Why are you up so early?"

Aquamarine eyes met ocean blue ones, and the look in the ocean blue ones were more than a fair warning not to bring up the latter again. The aquamarine eyes heeded the warning. "Technically couldn't sleep, kept tossing and turning. You know how that is."

Sora smiled at Riku for the first time since he had scared him off his bed, "Totally. So… Wanna go get some pizza and ice cream later? I'll try calling Kairi later on too."

"Sure. Could I take a couple more Z's on your bed?"

The brunet shrugged, "Okay. Yeah, I'm gonna go shower anyway."

Riku let a sly grin escape him as he lay back onto the extra comfortable, snuggly bed. "Okay. Don't take too long now."

"Hey, don't tell me how long I can or cannot take!"

The older boy shushed him, "Do you want to wake up your parents? Go shower already. Take as long as you want, I guess."

"You're such an ass," Sora snorted and picked out some clothes from one of his drawers. After he got a hold of a towel as well, he made his way into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed shut Riku chuckled, "I'll leave the next batch of smart-ass remarks for _after_ you come out of the shower…"

------

Deep into a room with pink and lilac walls, covered in an array of movie and band posters, lay a teenage girl snoring on her extra pink bed sheets loudly. In the midst of the very obnoxious snoring a cell phone rang, but said teenage girl heard to no avail. She simply turned to the other side, and continued to sleep soundly. The cell phone rang again, but not even the constant familiar tune was going to wake her up. Kairi had gone to bed pretty late and _no one_, especially not Sora, which she was quite sure was part of the guilty party, was going to wake her up. After the third time the blasted thing rung, she had no choice but to do just that. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep, as peacefully as she was doing so minutes prior to Sora's annoyances.

She picked up the pink cell phone, and the purple light glowed as she checked her missed calls. Sora, naturally, four calls. Kairi was certain that his insistent calling wasn't even for something remotely important. She grunted, got out of bed, and made her way to her bathroom. Morning breath was a killer.

"Stupid Sora, five in the morning and you decide to-," She yawned in spite of herself. "Damn you, I'm still sleepy."

Still just as groggy, Kairi brushed her teeth and spit the toothpaste gunk into the sink after doing so. She couldn't help but wonder, what in the world could Sora want at five o'clock in the flippin' morning. "Stupid. He so owes me." Her reflection in the bathroom mirror was quite the scary one, if only Sora could see her now… "Yeah, that'll show the brute to wake a girl up from her beauty sleep. Especially when she doesn't get enough beauty sleep to begin with!"

As if on cue her overly girlie phone rang again. If Kairi hadn't been so miffed she'd probably be humming along to her 'Simple and Clean' ring-tone, but alas she was more about to blow a gasket. Maybe even her room, if permitted, but her mother wouldn't be too pleased. It had taken some time to redecorate in time for the holidays, and they had just finished up a couple of weeks back.

Rule number twenty-three on how to handle a Kairi: Never, ever disrupt a Kairi's sleep, because soon after there will be dire consequences at hand. The kind where the perpetrator loses appendages and anything else a Kairi could get her hands on. They are a very rare species indeed, and are usually timid creatures unless provoked. In other words, once provoked the guilty party better haul ass from the sight of one as fast as their legs could carry them.

She flipped open her phone, and answered it with an obvious hint of annoyance, "Sora, you know that you're only alive right now because you are not standing before me, right? Don't ever wake me up when I-" Kairi stopped mid-rant when she heard a sob on the other line. It didn't sound like a Sora sob, she would worry if it were a Sora sob. Her voice softened and gulped, "Sora?"

"I'm sorry Kai, I'll call later…"

A ton of bricks fell on Kairi in realization to who indeed was on the other line, "No Selphie! I'm sorry, it's just… I'm a little grumpy. Sora kept calling earlier and-"

"-That early? Gosh, doesn't he know of rule #23?" Selphie stifled yet another audible sob.

A portion of her maroon colored hair fell into her eyes as a soft chuckle escaped her. She didn't know what was wrong with her best girlfriend, but whatever it was she had to figure it out pronto. Although she wasn't sure how to approach what seemed to be a touchy subject at the moment. "Sora is a complete jerk, but that's hardly news."

Selphie half-smiled slightly even if Kairi couldn't see it, "Nah. I'm sure it must've been something important, if he wanted to get a hold of you _that_ early."

"Whatever, he's still a jerk. A loveable one, but one nonetheless."

"I guess."

The conversation was getting awkward fast, but Kairi didn't know for the life of her how to bring up whatever Selphie was going to tell her in the first place. At least the sobs stopped, for now anyway. They always had plenty of girl talks, but for some reason she felt that this time was going to be different in some way. Maybe…

"If you're the least bit curious of why I called…"

Kairi snapped out of it, "Yes! Why were you crying Selph?"

The usually bubbly brunette sighed as she took a deep breath, "Irvine broke up with me via e-mail."

"WHAT?!" The red head's anger took a turn for the worse.

"Shush! It's still really early y'know! Do you want to wake up your mom?"

"I don't care! Selphie! Where is he?! I'll kill him!"

Selphie tried her best to calm her best friend down, but she knew all too well it was not going to work. "Please, don't make such a big deal. I'm over it now, I just wanted to let you know. But on second thought it was probably best I hadn't told you."

Kairi fumed, "You were planning on not telling me? Why would you not want to tell me!?"

"Because of how you overreact!"

"I don't overreact!"

"Yes you do! You're doing so now!"

"Selph, I told you he was no good. You shouldn't have gotten so serious with him in the first place! He doesn't deserve a sweetheart such as yourself!"

A quick knock was heard, and Kairi's mother walked into the room. She stared at her daughter, and tapped her foot repeatedly in the process. "What is the meaning of all this racket young lady? Do you know what time it is? I only have one day off work and that's today. The only thing I ever ask from you is to let me sleep in!"

Kairi looked at her mom innocently and pouted, "Mother it's not my fault! Sora woke me up! And I've been grouchy ever since…"

Her mother shook her head and pointed an accusing finger towards her, "That's no reason to be so loud. Now is that Sora you're speaking with? I would like to have a word with him."

"Mom, no wait that's-" Before she got the chance to reveal who it really was, her mother took hold of the overly pink cell phone.

"Sora, good morning. Even if quite frankly it hasn't been a rather good one for myself, which I cannot help but hold you accountable for- Selphie? You're not Sora! Kairi you lied to me, it's not Sora on the phone!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and threw herself onto her bed hopelessly, "I tried to tell you…" She took back her phone and apologized for the tenth time to poor Selphie. She had seriously gone through enough for one morning.

"I'm going to go back to bed, you can go over to Selphie's if you wish. As long as you let me sleep. If I'm awaken again, it won't be pretty." With that said her mother left the room.

The sole idea of waking up a Kairi was bad enough, but waking up a Kairi's mother… That would probably lead to some sort of apocalypse. Kairi chuckled at her mother's antics, "She's so silly. Either way, as I was saying Selph… Next time I see Irvine, I'm going to roast him and have him for lunch."

Selphie sighed, "You're not my mother, alright? I can take care of myself, I'm seriously feeling much better now. I just needed to get it out of my system."

"Fine. I'll let it slide, for now. How about we celebrate you being single again, ne? I'll treat you to some pizza or something. But first, let me call the pipsqueak and find out what he wanted in the first place. Is that alright?"

Kairi knew that Selphie was smiling real wide on the other end, and that alone made the whole conversation all the worth while. "Alrighty."

"Talk to ya later Selph," About to flip the phone closed to end the call, she heard Selphie still talking. Oops.

"Hey!"

"What, what?"

"Thanks Kai," She then hung up followed by Kairi as well.

Kairi smirked as she stuffed a hand into one of the pockets of her Cheshire cat pajama pants, "When will she learn to stop thanking me for such things? What are friends for if not to invite them to pizza when they're feeling crummy? Or roasting their ex-boyfriends alive? Heh… that'll show that jerk." She had the habit of talking to herself a good amount of the time. It was in a weird way soothing, or just plain comical. Regardless, old habits die hard and talking to herself had been one of those bad habits for ages. One bad habit that Sora seemed to have as well.

She decided to go take a shower before she called anyone else, but that plan had been ruined before it even passed the conceiving process. Once again she picked up her phone and let a low growl escape. There was no doubt about it, that time in fact, was Sora on the other line.

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sora chuckled nervously, "Good morning?"

Another low growl was heard, "_Far_ from it."

"Geesh, someone is rather grouchy this fine morning…"

"Define, _fine_ morning you-" She stopped mid-sentence. That voice was certainly not Sora's… Kairi blinked and her frustration immediately dispersed. She was a smart cookie, so she put two and two together. One Sora, plus Riku's voice equals… which must mean… Riku must be over Sora's house! But why that early? This was a job for super sleuth Kairi! Or she could just ask, which was the next thing she did. "Um, Riku? What are you doing over at Sora's so early? Oh right, and damn you Sora why do you have me on speaker phone?!"

Sora laughed and catapulted himself onto his bed, "Why? You jealous Kairi?"

"Oh yes, extremely. Note my enthusiasm."

"Eh, Riku is right… you're rather on the-"

"-Perhaps it's because a really sweet girl just got dumped via e-mail."

Riku blinked, "You're not talking about yourself right?"

"Funny," Kairi replied in the same monotonous voice. "But really guys, you _know _I'm grouchy when I'm awaken from my _beauty sleep_."

Riku and Sora both said in unison, "Beauty sleep?"

"You must look like shit now, huh?" Riku finished off.

Sora scrunched up his face at the retort, even if it wasn't directed to him. It was simple and blunt enough, something so completely Riku.

"Oh Riku darling, you're really not helping my mood."

As if to subtlety change the subject, Sora went on and asked about the sweet girl that Kairi had referred to. "So, who got dumped?"

Smooth. Kairi twitched, "Selphie. Irvine really did have a death wish after all."

"Whoa, via e-mail? Doesn't seem like something he would do, it's so…"

"Pathetic?"

"More like cowardly, but that works as well. He really liked her too, it doesn't make sense."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah right, it does make sense. All guys are dicks, end of story."

"Hey!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry, for the exception of you two from time to time. Riku, stop staring at your crotch I didn't mean it in a literal sense. Not entirely anyway."

Riku stared over at Sora and looked around the room, "Are you sure this place is not bugged or something?"

Kairi laughed, which took her long enough to do, "You're quite the comedian this morning."

"Aren't I always?" Riku smirked.

Sora laughed as well and finally brought up the reason he called in the first place. "So, want to go for pizza and ice cream later?"

"Cool beans, but only if Selphie can come along too."

"Duh."

"Good, well then I'll talk to you dudes later."

"Later Kairi! I'm just going to go on and continue having my way with Riku," Sora said trying to hold back any laughter from his more than obvious bluff.

A blush formed over her cheeks, and she was so glad it was just a phone conversation. They couldn't see her face. Two could play that game she thought, "Fine, I'm going to go shower and think up of many naughty things I could do to… What was the new girl's name again? Oh yes, Naminé. Mmm, Naminé…"

Sora shook his head because he knew he had heard something completely blasphemous, "Liar. You can't fool us Kairi, you don't like chicks. You might come off as a-"

She replied in an ever sweet tone, "_Bye, bye_." Kairi hung up and left the rest to the boy's imaginations. The three of them were always teasing each other in that manner, but in the end they all knew it was just a joke. Kairi liked boys, and Sora as well as Riku liked girls. But sometimes she wasn't so sure about the boys. Or were her fangirlish fantasies getting to her? Regardless of whichever reason it may be, it would still be awkward. She cannot think of her best friends in _that_ way! If she was never able to crush on them when she was younger, she couldn't imagine anticipating them doing stuff with each other! She began to laugh hysterically at such thoughts, but soon stopped before her mother woke up again.

"Nonsense."

After Kairi threw a towel over her shoulder, she took notice of the picture frame on her dresser. It was her two favorite boys and favorite girl, all which had tackled her. She smiled and stared at the firm grip Selphie had on her. For some reason she felt as if she had been claimed as Selphie's property in some way or other. Although, that was just Kairi letting her own imagination get the best of her. Why would Selphie ever claim Kairi as her own? She shrugged off anymore ridiculous thoughts.

"More and more nonsense."

Without a second glance more, she finally went to take that long awaited shower.

------

"Do you think she was bluffing?"

Still sprawled over Sora's bed Riku arched a brow, "Of course. We joke about stuff like that all the time remember?"

Sora's nose twitched as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, you're right. It's not like we would ever do any of the things we tease Kairi about… I mean, why would we? That's pretty much gross."

Riku sat up and looked over at his best friend, "Are you trying to say you find me gross?"

"Oh yes Riku, I find you completely disgusting and repulsive. That must be the reason why every chick at school has this mondo crush on you!"

"You sound rather jealous," He placed his hands just above Sora's waist and began to tickle him.

"Ah! Stop it… you know I'm… super ticklish!"

Riku snorted and continued tickle torturing him, "That's precisely why I'm doing it!"

The boy leaned against Riku in a lame attempt to escape the wrath of the tickle monster he had suddenly become. Unfortunately the situation was hopeless. Sora had begun to cough from laughing so much, and that's when it stopped. Although, the other boy's hands were still placed over Sora's waist. The brunet dismissed it, and continued to laugh.

"Had enough?" Riku asked with that same devious smirk plastered on his overly pretty porcelain looking face.

"You're made of pure evil, know that?"

What happened next made Sora gasp, he felt Riku nuzzle his face over his neck. For whatever reason it may have been, it made the victim of the tickle attack blush. He couldn't understand why a simple act of affection between two pals made his cheeks so terribly hot.

"If only Kairi could see us now," Riku teased.

Sora couldn't find the right words to respond to that. Alright, so they would joke around about doing unmentionable things to each other, but they never acted upon them. Not even as a joke! This was totally new to Sora… He suddenly felt incredibly shy around his best friend, which he knew he shouldn't.

Since Sora decided to go mute for the time being, Riku mused on, "I bet she'd love this. Or maybe…" Riku then let go of Sora's waist, and pushed his body forward in order for him to land face first on the mattress.

Another surprised gasp left the oblivious boy's lips, but he finally found his voice. "Riku… what are you…"

"Oh nothing Sora, I'm just going to-" He paused when he felt Sora squirm beneath him. That and the fact that Riku's pant pocket had vibrated; so he pulled the phone out of his pocket, and answered it. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"What? Did I get you at a bad time?"

"As a matter of fact yes, yes you did."

"Sexing up Sora or something?"

"Fuck off, Axel."

"Ooh, is that a yes then? Well, either way can you stop molesting him for a couple of minutes or so? I really need to talk to you."

"Later," Riku hung up just as fast as he answered the call.

Sora hadn't heard any of the short conversation. Although assumed it was something interesting considering the colorful words Riku responded back with. He rolled off his bed because he wasn't sure he could take anymore of that awkward position he was in. After doing so he looked up at Riku and smirked, "What did Axel want? And why is everyone waking up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday?"

"Huh?" Riku hadn't noticed Sora roll off, until he heard the thump on the floor. He shrugged at his question, "Not sure, I hung up on him before he got to ask."

The brunet chuckled and stood back up, "Oh okay. Anyways, what are we going to do while we wait for Kairi to finish and stuff?"

Riku had a couple of things in mind, but swatted those ideas away instantly. He wasn't sure what had come over him a couple of minutes ago. If Axel hadn't called, he shuddered to think what he would've done to an overly vulnerable Sora. Even though he was sure Sora wouldn't let anything weird happen, but still. He didn't feel… or he felt something else. He wasn't quite sure what though.

"Riku? Yoo-hoo!" Sora waved a hand over his friend's face to snap him out of his reverie.

He caught the boy's hand in mid-air and smiled, "What?"

"You were full on daydreaming buddy!" Sora chuckled wholeheartedly, "Now the million munny question is… who were you daydreaming of?"

Was the boy telepathic or something? Or did he just plain ol' wanted to embarrass Riku? Regardless of the situation at hand, Riku played it cool. All he had to do was lie, how hard could it be? He was not about to admit to having just had a semi-naughty thought of his best friend. Never. "Tifa."

"Oh really?"

Riku nodded, "Yes really. She has legs to die for, and a rack that-"

"Okay, okay I get it! I actually have my eyes on someone too."

"Hmm, who?"

"She's just cute, and very hyper."

"More hyperactive than Selphie? There's absolutely no such thing, unless it _is_ Selphie."

Sora felt his cheeks become warm again. He had never realized how ironic that his crush's name was, Rikku. He coughed and shook his head, "It's not Selphie."

"Then who? You know I'm only going to continue pestering you until you tell me."

"Go on then, but I'm not telling," Sora stuck his tongue out and placed his hands on his hips. He smiled triumphantly, because for some reason or other he thought he won the argument. But war had just begun as Sora was smacked across the face by one of his very own pillows. His jaw dropped in indignation, and then did the next best thing. "Oh it's war now Riku! RAH!" He pounced on him, and shoved the same pillow Riku had thrown in his direction, over his face.

Riku effortlessly got rid of the pillow, and pushed Sora off him. He rolled over and ended up above him once again. Although he was not in that position for long, because soon after a wrestling match between the two ensued. Always competing they were, but it was definitely one of the best ways to pass the time. Even if Riku always ended up winning, in due time Sora would become a decent match for Riku. Just not right now…

Both short of breath, the younger of the two was once more pinned down. Riku grinned wide as a devious cat would, while Sora admitted defeat… again. "I win."

Sora huffed, "When don't you…"

"Aww, are you getting back into that sore loser phase of yours?"

He attempted to shove him off, but still being short of breath, and really exhausted he hadn't succeeded. Instead Sora did something he seemed to do quite often, change the subject. "You should call Axel back."

The older boy's tousled hair was brushed back by one of the hands that had pinned down his best friend. He noticed the pout beginning to form on Sora's lips, and couldn't help but want to kiss them to make everything better. But in fact it would probably make everything much worse. It seemed that in the midst of all the joking around and teasing, something began to surface. Whatever it was, Riku sure as hell was not about to admit anything of the sort. It was just the lighting in the room that's all. No reason to worry. He got off Sora and nodded, "You're right, and maybe he'd like to tag along too."

"Of course he's going to want to tag along. I was planning to invite my cousin too y'know."

"Oh dear, and you say I'm evil? You know how he feels about Roxas."

Sora's pout immediately transformed into a devious smile, "I know."

Riku chuckled as he called Axel back, "Wow, this is going to be one very interesting rendezvous. Hey, Sora?"

Still laying on his bed as if dumbstruck he simply mumbled, "Hmm?"

"Your parents sure are heavy sleepers."

The both of them once again laughed hysterically, because everyone knew in a past life they were a pair of hyenas.

------

Demyx heard a cell phone ring nearby, but he didn't have one… so it couldn't possibly be his. He looked around but didn't see any signs of such a contraption.

"Hmm, now where could it be?"

He sat down Indian-style on the bedroom floor, and went through the Winnie The Pooh thinking process.

"Think… think… think…"

"Demyx what the hell are you doing?"

Demyx immediately shot up when he spotted his best friend walking back into the room. "Hey Axel! I heard a phone ring, but it's not mine because well… I don't have one. And so I looked around the room to see if I could find the source but… I had no such luck," he finished off with an all too adorable pout.

Axel rolled his eyes, he was quite immune to Demyx's pouts and stupidities. He reached over to his bed and picked up his mobile phone, "Do you mean this?"

"Oh my yes! That's what was making the noise! Well, it wasn't exactly noise I really do love your ring-tone. How was it again?" He cleared his throat and began to make guitar noises, "Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low! You waste your breath while aheming with me, my blood is so cold!"

"Cute. But really Dem, the line is 'You waste your breath while fuckin' with me. Get it right."

Demyx looked down and turned a bit pink, "Yeah but um you know how I feel about cussing."

"Oi… Oh well lookie here."

"Ooh, what Axel?"

"Riku has decided to call me back. He better have done Sora in every which way, if that's the case. Honestly, I had only wanted a minute of his time. I doubt it would've taken them that long- Oh he left a message, hmm let's hear it then."

Demyx made his way closer to Axel and snorted, "What did he say?"

"Uh," Axel smirked and made his way to get some clothes from his closet. "Demyx buddy, we have some business to attend to. We've been invited to pizza and ice cream."

"Ooh pizza! Can I have pizza with ice cream on top?!" The dirty blond squealed.

Axel cringed, "Eww, I've only heard of those wonky combinations from like Scooby-Doo and shit."

"It's so yummy though!" Demyx jumped up and down from his excitement.

"Right, sure you can get whatever you want as long as you have the munny for it."

"YAY!"

Axel would've had smacked Demyx over the head from utter annoyance at this point, but lucky for him Riku had given him interesting news. "Now what should I wear to impress my dear Roxas?"

Demyx arched a brow, "Roxas is coming along too?"

"Yep," He pulled out two pairs of pants, one being a pair of ripped jeans, while the other were a pair of red leather ones. "I think I'll go with the red ones, what do you think?"

"Hmm," Demyx felt like a teenage schoolgirl helping out his equally school-girlish best friend to get ready for a hot date. He scratched his head, closed his eyes, and twirled around twice so the finger would automatically point to either piece of clothing. It landed on the pair of leather pants. He smiled, "The red ones!"

"Alright, the red ones they are. Now for the rest of my ensemble."

"You're not going to take hours getting dressed are you?"

"Do I look like some lovesick chick about to go on a date of some sort?"

Demyx lifted a finger in declaration, but was cut off before he could actually respond.

"Don't answer that."

"Oh don't worry Axel, you're going to look mighty fine no matter what you put on!"

"Are you patronizing me?"

"…I'm going to go get something to drink downstairs…"

"Yeah, you go do that."

And so Demyx left the room, and went downstairs as he said he would. Now Axel could finally finish getting ready in peace, without his imbecile of a friend accusing him of being downright _girlie_. "Humph, the nerve. There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good." He faced his vanity mirror, yes he had a vanity mirror, and began to sort out the makeup he was going to use for his get up today.

"I'm going to look so _hot_ when I'm done. Oh yes Roxas, you're going to be putty in my hands."

-------

More A/N: So blame Axel's extra girlish ways on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I had just finished watching the episode where Hilary is trying to impress this doctor dude. I found it amusing and so... I thought it would be cute if in this fic Axel would be all metrosexual like and stuff. But still with his overly snappy attitude of course! ;P Sorta maybe? I'll keep adding them as they come, but I guess that's it for now. Was it really that bad? Let me know!

And my fanfic Kairi would like to apologize for being so PMSy in this chap. There will be more rules to how to deal with a Kairi in the next one! ;D Here's rule number one for all of those that are maybe wondering... O:)

**Rule #1:** Never ever mess with a Kairi's woman or she shall bash your brains in. As well as many other unspeakable things. She might even go all Harry Potter on your ass and Avedra Kadavra you. So watch your back. ;D I kinda worry for Irvine in this case. ;)


	2. Coincidental Circumstances

Hey everyone! Thank you so much to both ChibiFrubaGirl and leafyaki, holy hell your reviews were amazing. As if I haven't mentioned it to you guys enough. I almost cried! Seriously, I mean it. I'm quite the emotional sap. Regardless, thank you. You guys are what encouraged me to write some more to the fic. It would've been updated sooner but... there was a death in the family as well as me having the cold of the century. So... now that I'm done thanking everyone and whining...

What is going to happen in this chapter you ask? Cue the music! -crickets- Alright, I was hoping that would work, but anyhow... we have many things for this chapter. Sora does the pee-pee dance, Axel gets pwned by a chick, Demyx's ex-girlfriends are revealed?And will he ever get that ice cream pizza he's been craving for? As well as Kairi and Selphie get it on! Somewhat... And Riku, well Riku, lucky for him lands himself on some coincidental circumstances. ;)

Now onto the story! You all already know none of this is mine, only whatever looney crazed shite my mind makes up is. And Beastie Boys and Bon Jovi lyrics also, obviously... not mine. :D Check out the Kairi Rules at the end of the chapter as well!

------

It was approximately a quarter to ten, and the boys finally began to make their way to Selphie's house. It was Kairi's idea, since her mother was on the verge of disposing of her only child. She didn't want to risk any of her friends ending up with the same fate. The boys all but agreed; they knew how ugly Kairi's mother could get from lack of sleep. She was almost as bad as Kairi herself.

Sora continued walking down the island with Riku, and out of nowhere began to sing loudly. "You gotta fight, for your right, to PARTYYY!!!"

At that instant Riku covered his ears as the boy continued to sing really loud and off-key. He regretted ever letting Sora borrow his Beastie Boys' Greatest Hits album. For whatever reason he went off in such a manner, it still made Riku laugh.

"We gotta fight for our right to party Riku!"

The older boy rolled his eyes, "Sure Sora, try telling our parents that."

"Aww, did your mum throw away your best porno mag too?"

Riku chuckled, "Now you're just over doing the randomness."

"Oh you know I can't help it," Sora shrugged. He was so glad that the island was a rather small size, if not the perfect size. Not too big, or too small. Not that much walking distance to other friend's houses or anything. So naturally they were already standing just a couple of feet away from Selphie's place.

"So we're going to meet up with Axel and Demyx at the Paopu Palace?"

"Yup! Roxas and his friends will meet up with us there too."

"Alright cool," Riku said as he walked up to the door. He rang the oddly shaped doorbell, and waited alongside Sora.

Sora rocked back and forth on his tip-toes, "Why do girl's always have to take forever for everything?"

"I dunno, but I really need to pee."

"You? What about me? You're not the one doing the semi-pee-pee dance."

"Semi?"

"Yeah, the full on pee-pee dance goes a little something like this." Sora lifted his left leg up slightly and hopped around in a circle. He then proceeded to do the same thing with the other leg, but stopped soon after Selphie finally answered the door.

"Is this a new form of greeting? I must say it is rather intriguing, to say the least."

Riku covered his mouth and snorted, while Sora turned slightly pink and shook his head.

"I was doing the pee-pee dance!"

Selphie gasped and pointed in the direction of the closest bathroom in the house, "Then go Sora! I know what it's like to want to use the potty and can't. I shall never deny you such privileges! Now go, go! Before it's too late!" She finished off with a dramatic sigh and a slight bow.

"Yeah, go Sora. You wouldn't want to have an accident or anything now would ya?" Kairi leaned against the doorframe and punched him playfully on the arm.

Sora scoffed as he rubbed the spot Kairi just punched, "Oww, you're strong for a chick."

"I'll take that as a compliment," She smiled sweetly.

Not being all completely there, Selphie was still under the impression Sora needed to use the restroom. She faced him and placed her hands on her hips, "Don't you _need_ to go?"

"Go where?" Sora asked as out of it as she was.

Riku was just about to do the full on pee-pee dance, but decided to make a fool of himself at a later time. He pushed passed Sora and the girls, "If he's not, I am! I frankly don't want to take a piss over at one of the coconut trees."

"Well hey if nature calls, nature calls," The young brunet boy shrugged and smiled coyly.

"But I don't want nature to call you guys over to the coconut trees!"

Kairi giggled and shook her head, "Not to worry, they'll make friendly conversation with them if you want. That way, they won't feel completely used and abused."

"Kairi's right, no worries Selph! I learned my lesson to never to do it on a coconut tree ever again sometime ago." Sora stood by the bathroom door, and waited for Riku to finish. "Could you pinch it quick already!?"

Selphie ignored that last retort, and asked Sora what he meant by him 'learning his lesson'. "What made you change your mind about tinkling on a coconut tree ever again?"

"And why didn't you guys take a leak before leaving?"

Sora grinned, "To answer your question, Kai, we just didn't feel like it then. And to answer yours Selph… A coconut kinda fell on my head while I was in the process of marking my territory…"

At that instant Riku opened the door and smirked, "_Kinda_ fell on your head?"

"You really don't have luck with those coconuts, do you?"

A sigh escaped Sora's lips, "You're all just jealous because the coconuts don't like any of you as much as they like me."

"I think the only other living thing that comes close to liking Sora as much as the coconuts do, is probably Riku. Right _Riku_?" Kairi batted her eyelashes in that devious sort of way she always did. Especially when it involved two certain best guy friends of hers.

Riku, of course had to play along. He always did, so why would it be any different now? Although, maybe it would be a tad bit different that time around. Just a tad, considering what had happened earlier that morning. All which Riku was still mighty confused about, even if he had his mind set on it having been the lighting. He had to say something quick before one of them jumped to conclusions. Well, either Kairi or Selphie anyway, since Sora was usually unaware of such things. Not that Riku was complaining, he preferred a completely clueless Sora. He's always had.

Selphie stifled a giggle best she could, "What's wrong Riku, cat got your tongue?"

"Or would you prefer if Sora got a hold of your tongue instead?" Kairi winked because she couldn't help herself.

Sora who was currently taking his long awaited- at least in his opinion- potty break exclaimed in retaliation. "Now just wait one darn tootin' minute!" He flushed, washed his hands, and joined the rest of them as he placed an arm around Riku.

Kairi was about to burst into an equal amount of giggles as Selphie had, but she knew how to keep her calm. She then shook her head, "Ooh are you planning to prove us right Sora dear? By all means, go right ahead. You know Selphie and I would be more than happy to see your little show."

Thankfully no one had noticed how quiet Riku had suddenly become. All his witty remarks, and sarcastic gestures left him. He didn't know how to react to that last accusation. He mentally cursed at ever letting such petty jokes get to him. Such things never happened to him before; he wasn't one to easily falter in those type of situations. He was Riku! The one and only silver-haired boy on the island with super human strength of mind and body! Alright… so that was overly pompous, even for him. He snapped out of it and looked over at Sora, then back at Kairi. All previous thoughts disappeared as a brazen look on his face emerged, "_Only_, if you and Selphie don't mind putting on a small show for us as well."

"Now _that's_ a plan!" Sora wriggled his eyebrows.

"…What?"

Score one for Riku and zero for Kairi! His usual cocky grin began to surface upon his face, "You heard me."

"Alright," Kairi smirked and knew what she had to do. She grabbed Selphie by her waist, and brought her as close to her body as she possibly could. "At the count of three we-"

"Wait a second!" Selphie squeaked with a more than obvious blush decorating her cheeks.

Both Riku and Kairi stared at her in confusion, not taking into consideration about anyone else's feelings towards their _phony_ act.

"What about Sora and I? What about if we don't _want_ to?"

Sora fidgeted in place, he really felt mighty awkward. The arm that had been around Riku suddenly began to work it's way down. He let his arm rest by his side, "Aww you know this is all a joke Selphie. It always is. No matter how much we push each other's buttons, we never actually _do _anything. You're such a worrywart."

Selphie couldn't help but blush some more; she should've known better. It was always fun and games with those three; it was silly of her to think otherwise. "You're right, and even if we did who cares! We're all friends! Right Kai?" She giggled and what she did next silenced the bunch of pranksters. Selphie grabbed both sides of Kairi's face, and planted a sloppy smooch over the girl's lips. Why she decided to do the latter was beyond her, but in all honesty she really didn't mind. It was only a simple kiss shared between best friends, which in the end didn't mean anything. And it sure was not going to _lead_ to anything, or so Selphie thought.

The boys stood there awestruck, and their jaws dangled open. Not only was what Selphie finished doing completely unexpected, it was totally hot! Hey, they were boys after all…

As soon as the kiss was initiated, it had ended. Kairi was at a loss for words, but no one could really blame her. A part of her was actually disappointed it was only a mere peck on the lips, another was utterly baffled.

"Oh dear, did I do something wrong?" Selphie frowned, no matter how much she tried not to be a stick-in-the-mud… she seemed to always displease her friends somehow. Either her actions were badly timed, or she just didn't know any better and did something stupid. In that case it was a little of both. The three of them were just standing there, so quietly, it was bothering her!

Kairi slowly brushed a finger over her lips and smirked. She brought herself back to reality, "Well Selph, I really didn't think you had it… in you."

"_Nice_," Sora gushed out and nudged Riku.

A couple strands of Riku's hair conveniently fell into place over his flushed cheeks. He was losing his cool, and rather quickly at that.

Sora nudged him again, "Riku?"

Selphie tried her best to break the awkward silence, "Now it's your turn boys!" Not doing a very good job naturally.

"I…"

"Do pardon Riku, he is still in shock that you actually kissed Kairi."

Riku made for the door, and ignored whatever they were babbling about. His best bet was to pretend as nothing had happened. Even if he could only pull that stunt off for so long, "Come on, the guys are waiting for us at the Paopu Palace."

"Wait Riku, come on don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Yeah _Riku_, you know you want to kiss me!" Sora wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and showcased one of his classic grins.

There was a tinge of anticipation that had formed in the pit of Riku's stomach, but he ignored it as he was doing for everything else. Surely it was only his stomach letting him know he had yet to have breakfast. He shoved off the overly clingy brunet, "I don't kiss dudes, you know that. We both know that, not even joking around. Now come on, let's go." He made his way outside and waited for the rest of the gang to join him. Everyone else must've been at the Paopu Palace already…

"What a grouch honestly!" Kairi rolled her eyes, and placed an arm around her other best buddy, "And I thought _I_ had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of _your_ bed Sora?"

Sora stared off as Riku walked out the door. He had been acting really weird ever since he climbed up to Sora's bedroom that same morning. He hadn't even paid much attention to the last bit that Kairi had finished saying.

"Could boys seriously get that moody? I mean whoa, he was blushing one moment and absolutely miffed the next. I don't get it." Selphie sighed and went to get her purse.

Kairi smirked, "I think I know exactly what's troubling our dearest Riku."

"That's what you said about me the last time I was _troubled_. Rather last time I was sick, and you decided to make me chocobo soup."

"Aww, that was sweet of Kairi!"

"Yeah right, until the soup kicked in and I spent the duration of a week with the runs. Till this day I don't know what she ever put in that damn thing."

"I just put some special herbs and spices, that's all," Kairi said in her defense.

"Uh huh. A little advice Kai, whenever you get married and cook for your husband… make sure to use plenty of those special herbs and spices for _him_."

She immediately removed her arm away from Sora and scoffed, "Well I will! At least he'll appreciate my cooking!"

"If it's fatal, at least you'll know he loved you enough to put up with those _special_ herbs and spices."

Selphie chimed in, "Kai, you can cook for me anytime. I'm surprised you haven't done so yet. I would love to try your cooking!"

The red-head beamed, "See, at least _someone_ would."

"She's just saying that because she hasn't tried it yet," Sora stifled a laugh.

Kairi growled, "Last time I make you anything for when you're sick!"

"I could only thank the Gods for that!"

She was simply fuming, but before anymore of their silly banter ensued Riku poked his head inside. "For today maybe?"

The three sighed and said in unison, "Fine." And finally they all headed out to their ever popular hang out.

-----

The Paopu Palace was a place like no other on Destiny Island, a place that could never be reciprocated by outsiders. It was owned by the Lionhearts', with Tifa serving as their manager. She worked full time for obvious reasons, but it hardly bothered her. She was a twenty-two year old doing what she did best. No matter her age, she would always be able to spend time with the youth of their day and age. Many thought she was strange for actually enjoying the teens' company; but what they hardly understood was that it made Tifa feel young again. Alright, so she wasn't that old to begin with, but that's how she felt. And that was just that. With her best friend Aeris working right next door made things all the better as well.

They were both teens once, and the job of being a teen was never an easy task. But regardless of their past mistakes, at least that time around they could offer their guidance. Tifa always wanted to be a bartender, with her current occupation being close enough. There were times where her advice had been left unheeded… Or most of the time, but it was the teen's loss anyway. Tifa knew she gave the best advice around, next to Aeris of course.

Then naturally there was Yuffie; she was one of the many hyperactive children that seemed to always hang around the Paopu Palace. Although, it might be because she worked there part time. But even then, she loved spending her free time there.

Yuffie smiled at the customer in front of her, and began the company slogan, "Hello! Welcome to the Paopu Palace, where the paopu graces our every dish! From milkshakes, to pizza, to salads! We have it all! The Paopu is even said to cure rare diseases such as Czechoslovakia, besserwisser, and morgonpigg!"

"_Yuffie,_" Tifa warned.

She turned back to her boss and grinned innocently, "What?"

"Don't insult the customer by assuming they don't-"

The dirty blond gasped and gawked at Yuffie, "Could it really cure besserwisser?! I've had that for ages! I don't really know what it is, but I know I have it. I always get these really bad stomach pains in the middle of the night after my midnight snack. I call them… Sitar snacks. I'm planning to market them someday! They're really yummy! Oh yes and please, gimme a dozen paopu milkshakes! I would love to get rid of that besserwisser!"

Axel smacked his best friend over the head, "You idiot, that's not a disease. It's Swedish slang."

"Oww!" Demyx whined and wondered how in the world he knew that. He hunched down a bit to be at eye level with the clerk, and whispered to her, "_Get another dozen for him. Personally I think he has that Czechoslo-something or other one you brought up as well._"

Demyx received another smack to the head, " Honestly, I'm right next to you and can still hear your every word. And by the way, Czechoslovakia is a country."

"Stop that, that hurts! You're hurting my brain cells!"

"I wasn't aware that you had brain cells to begin with."

"I do too have brain cells!"

Axel rolled his eyes and cancelled the absurd order of twenty four paopu milkshakes. Why was the moron standing next to him- who was currently telling the clerk the 'secret recipe' to his _Sitar _snacks- his best friend? It was a simple question Axel asked himself day in and day out. Even if he never quite got the answer he wanted when he asked himself. They were both such polar opposites; more importantly Demyx was the stupidest person he's ever had the misfortune of meeting! Their friends at one point jumped to the ridiculous conclusion that Axel- of all people- had a _thing_ for the klutz. Such a thing was definitely not on his agenda, he would never waste his time on the fool. He had to hand it to Demyx though, it did suck to be underestimated so badly. Although, it never seemed to bother the blond. He was always so disgustingly optimistic.

"And that's how you make the most delicious snack _ever_!"

Yuffie smiled nervously and looked down at the cash register, "Um, so is there anything you boys would like?"

"Hmm, let's see. Now what would I-"

"-Demyx could you order your forsaken ice cream pizza already!?"

"I'm sorry Axel, but I just don't know what _kind_ of ice cream I want on my pizza. You try making such a tough decision in forty seconds or less."

The red head was about to burst into flames of fury. He gritted his teeth, and answered him as composed as he possibly could. "But it's been _longer_ than forty seconds, Demyx."

"Hmm," Demyx checked his shell-shaped watch and shook his head.

Yuffie mouthed an apology to the people behind the two boys that were taking forever to order.

At the moment Demyx had opened his mouth to finally tell the clerk what he wanted, he was interrupted.

"Could you _possibly_ hurry up? I have been waiting way too long for my taste, and I want my Paopu Islander salad with ranch dressing already!"

"Marluxia, I have a migraine. Could you be the least bit considerate?"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Larxene but it's not my fault these individuals in front of us are taking _forever_. Humph…" His pink locks were pulled back, as he placed a hand on his hip.

Axel stared at the pink-headed weirdo in awe, but unfortunately his buddy was still taking his precious time to order. He began to count backwards to himself, trying his best not to strangle Demyx right then and there. If Axel was going to be the one responsible for his providential demise, he certainly wouldn't want to do such a thing in front of all those people. Even though, desperate times did call for desperate measures. No matter the amount of witnesses.

"I got it!"

Everyone in the eatery stared back at the blond and began to clap. Demyx grinned real wide and bowed to his audience, "Thank you, thank you. Yes, I would like two paopu milkshakes and a large pizza with vanilla ice cream on top. Oooh, ooh and rainbow sprinkles and paopu chunks! Please!"

"Unbelievable," Axel wanted to cry from frustration, but settled on slapping a hand against his forehead instead.

"Right away sir! Your grand total is twenty-five munny."

Demyx stuck his hand into his jean pocket, but didn't retreat anything of value. He could've sworn he had placed his wallet there! The boy panicked and went to check his other pocket, then moved onto the back pockets. Nothing. He didn't have the heart, or rather guts… to ask Axel for any munny. His best friend hadn't chopped him into tiny pieces yet because the Gods were being quite kind to him.

"Where's your wallet?"

"Um, well I kinda- You see I- Well…"

Axel grunted and stuck his hand into his own pocket. Once he pulled out his wallet- with interesting flame designs decorating it- he checked inside. A gulp was heard when Axel realized he didn't have _enough_ munny to pay for the order the idiot next to him requested.

Demyx pouted, "How much do you-"

"-Eight."

"Ah fiddlesticks, I really wanted that ice cream pizza…"

"It's not _my_ fault you forgot _your_ wallet. We still have enough for the milkshakes though."

"B-but, I had my heart set on an ice cream pizza Axel. I _need_ my ice cream pizza."

"Demyx, pay the chick and let's get our milkshakes. We don't have enough for-"

"But Axel…"

"Dem, I'm really losing my patience here."

"Hey, are you guys done yet? My overly flamboyant friend over here wants his stinkin' salad!"

"It's not just _any_ salad! It's a Paopu Islander salad!" Marluxia whined.

Larxene growled, "I don't care if it's made with chocobo hindquarters, the point is you want your damn salad. And if these imbeciles don't finish wrapping up-"

She was cut off by none other than Axel. He turned to face her and smirked, "Is that a threat? I'd like to see you try anything with us. Come on… what's a chick going to do to two dudes?"

Marluxia almost burst into an obnoxious laugh, almost. Oh what the far from smart red head got himself into was definitely worth the wait for his salad.

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No really, I'd like for you to repeat what you said. Because frankly, I don't think you value your life."

"Larxene is it?" He poked a finger to her chest softly, "Well _Larxene_, personally I think you're the one that's being care-"

She grabbed onto his finger, and twisted it at a seventy degree angle. The squeal of pain that the red head emitted was all she needed to hear. A satisfied grin graced her features. "Well Axel, it _is_ Axel right?"

Axel keeled over, "_Yes… _Dem, help… now!"

Demyx rushed over to him and tried to yoink him away from the blonde's finger death grip.

"Ma'am, stop that at once!" Yuffie jumped over the counter- since everyone else was making a scene she decided to as well- and separated them immediately.

"Let me at her, I'll kill her!"

"Axel, you can't hit her-or kill her for that matter- she's a girl!"

"All lies! She's far from being a chick!"

"THAT'S IT! That anorexic twig is mine!" Larxene attacked.

"Who are you calling an anorexic twig you butch dyke!?" And naturally, Axel did as well.

Demyx and Yuffie had been shoved back, while Marluxia walked up to the counter nonchalantly. He smiled at the brunette attending the register this time around, "One Paopu Islander salad with ranch dressing please. Oh and also, add an extra bag of croutons I love them so."

Tifa stared at the sight in front of her and couldn't believe her eyes. When had her more than peaceful, cozy establishment fallen to shambles? She took the very pretty boy's- with overly girlie features- munny and handed him his long awaited salad. "Here you go, enjoy your meal! And have a Paopu-tastic day!"

Marluxia smiled wide as he took the tray with his salad, "Not to worry, I certainly am." He walked over to the closest booth, and continued to watch the spectacle from a rather safe view.

On the not so safe corner sat Demyx still on the floor, and about to burst out into tears. "I only wanted an ice cream pizza, was that too much to ask!?"

The short-haired employee- who was also still where she last had landed- stood up as well, and patted the whiney blond on the back. "There, there… I'm sure you'll get your ice cream pizza… sometime…"

The door chime was heard, and four more customers walked in. They all gasped at the inevitable display in front of them. It was then the maroon hair-colored one spoke up, "What the…? Larxene? Axel? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Sora blinked and leaned on Kairi slightly, "Elementary my dear Kai, me thinks feathers are flying over there."

"Possibly more than feathers in my opinion," Riku said as he continued to watch the fight.

Selphie looked over at both the boys, "Are you not going to try to separate them?"

"No way am I getting in between those two! That's bloody murder!" Sora squeaked.

"I agree."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Typical. I really do have to wonder if we were given the wrong genders at birth."

Riku scoffed, "No, Sora and I are just not _that_ stupid."

"And playing it safe, don't forget playing it safe!"

"Same difference."

"You two are impossible! And so are they!" Kairi rushed over to the pile of limbs attacking each other. She tried her best to separate them, but her attempts all failed. "A little help please?!"

"I'm coming Kairi!"

Demyx's ears perked up when he heard _that_ name, but it couldn't be… Well, actually yes it could. The probability of seeing someone you once went out with, on a small island was- why he was suddenly reminded of that television show Gilligan's Island was beyond his capacity- on the more than likely to happen list. He blushed and made his way over to help her as well.

Finally with the help of most of the customers in the restaurant, they were able to detach the short-tempered and violent pair. Axel seemed to have been the most bruised up, but that's because he kept missing horribly. That alone was quite embarrassing for him. Although, Larxene had a couple of battle scars as well. But hardly.

Once everything was in almost complete order Demyx walked up to Kairi and smiled. "Hey! How are you doing?"

She brushed off her pink skirt, and scowled not taking notice at the blond guy in front of her, "Stupid…"

Demyx wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or not, but he attempted to greet her once more. "Um, hey?"

"Don't they know of Rule #76? Ugh, they're so going to pay for that later…"

Yuffie made her way over to Sora and Riku, as she tackled them both to the ground. "Thanks guys! We really don't know what we would've done without your help!"

"Ow, Yuffie watch it!" Sora laughed and fell back onto the floor. The floor seemed to be the popular spot at the Paopu Palace for the day.

Riku shook his head as he steadied himself up. He hadn't exactly fallen as his buddy did, unlike Sora he was more careful around girls like Yuffie.

"Are you alright Larxene?"

Larxene grimaced and shook her head, "What does it look like Selphie?"

"Well at least you're looking better than your opponent!" The brunette grinned wide.

"Speaking of…"

Axel had gone to sit down at an empty booth. There were quite a couple since everyone was either standing, or on the floor, or behind the cash register… He couldn't believe what had just happened. He almost got his ass kicked by a chick. If they hadn't been pulled apart, he probably _would've_ had gotten his assed kicked by a chick! Where was his best buddy after everything that had happened? He was partially, if not mostly to blame for it all.

"Kairi!"

A pair of violet colored eyes turned to look and stare back at a pair of overly concerned green ones. "Are you alright?"

Kairi smiled sweetly, "Duh of course I am. Nothing to it."

Selphie smiled back, "I'm glad, now come on. Weren't we all gonna go for ice cream and pizza?"

"True, let's get to it then. Doesn't look like there's going to be a line anytime soon," she winked.

Both girls made their way to the front of the non-existent line, while Demyx looked more than extremely crestfallen. He had been completely ignored, and twice at that! Was she still holding a grudge? Considering she was the one that broke up with him, he found that highly unlikely. The blond sighed and frowned when he made his way up to the booth Axel was sitting in. He sat down and placed the palms of his hands under his chin.

His best friend stared back at him in a cynical manner, "Oh no Dem, I wasn't just almost pwned by a girl. Nope. I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking buddy."

Demyx sighed again and let his arms droop down onto the table, having his face slam onto it in the process as well.

Axel arched a brow, "What the hell is the matter with you?" He turned to look around, and made a face when he spotted a girl with a much darker shade of red hair than his.

"Sorry…"

It was weird to see Demyx not smiling, it was blasphemous all on it's own. Things weren't supposed to be like that, far from it. They had an arrangement; one was to always be cynical and rude, while the other was stupid, happy-go-lucky, and not so rude… That was what they had settled on, but suddenly the blond wasn't following up to such arrangement. "You've always had a thing for red-heads haven't ya?" At the sound of his own words, Axel couldn't help but turn a bit pink. He hadn't meant it to come off as an insinuation of anything. He doubted Demyx caught on it anyway.

"I've only had two girlfriends in my short pathetic life, and they've both dumped me," Demyx sulked.

"Well…"

"I'm hopeless Axel, girls just don't like me!"

"You can't blame Ariel for dumping you for that Eric dude though."

Demyx's eyes watered, "You're not helping!"

"Eh, sorry. I've never been good at the consoling bit."

"Couldn't tell."

"Now buddy, haven't you ever wondered _why_ these girls dumped you?"

"Not really."

"Well, you should. Then maybe you could understand why it happened, and prevent it from happening again with someone else in the future. Ariel, she was quite a gal but you can't really compete with a _prince_." Axel leaned back, and did finger quotes after he said 'prince'.

"But then, what about Kairi? We were perfectly fine. Then she caught me off guard a week before Halloween, after I told her I was going to dress up as a merman."

Axel blinked, "I would've dumped you too if that were the case."

"No, no she thought it was a cute idea but… I dunno."

"Hmm, that's odd."

"What is Axel?"

The red-head continued to stare at Demyx's ex-girlfriend as her arm moved down from Selphie's shoulders to her waist. All in a matter of three seconds, what a record that was. He scratched his chin pensively, as the light bulb from the part of the ceiling they were sitting under flickered on and off.

Demyx stared at him completely confused, and still craved for that ice cream pizza. "Axel? Did you pop a fuse of some sort?"

"Don't you see Dem?" He leaned across the table and whispered into Demyx's ear.

The blond's eyes bugged out, "No! She… wait what?"

Axel rolled his eyes, and inconspicuously pointed over in Kairi's direction. "_She's a lesbo._"

"A what?"

"A lesbian."

"Excuse you?"

"Demyx, she likes girls."

"What's wrong with liking girls? I don't see anything wrong with-" It finally hit him, but it naturally took him awhile. His brain was only capable of taking in so much.

"If you don't believe me just _look_ at her."

"But…"

Before anymore speculation took place, a loud voice boomed across the diner. The voice belonged to none other than Tifa Lockheart. She had made her way on top of the counter, and somehow had a microphone in hand. "Ladies and gents! Guys and gals! Paying customers and non-paying customers!"

Kairi snorted, "I think we all get the point Tifa."

Tifa cleared her throat and continued, "Next time one of you decide to pick a fight with someone, please… TAKE IT OUTSIDE! The Paopu Palace does not appreciate being a fighting rink, so please don't make it one! Or you'll have to answer to me, is that clear?!"

"And me too!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and agreed. But Axel slumped down on his seat, and was even more embarrassed than before.

Riku stared at Tifa's long slender legs from the top of the counter, and then was smacked over the head by Kairi.

"You perv."

"Shut up Kairi, you're just as bad."

"Oh really?"

Sora sighed and made his way to the little boy's room while his friends continued to quarrel. He needed to tinkle again. It wasn't his fault he had a weak bladder!

Kairi stared off as Sora walked away from them, "Damn him. He always needs to pee! Riku, why don't you go get him so we can finally order."

"Why me? Why not you or Selphie?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed Riku, but we're kinda girls."

"I didn't think that alone would stop you."

She pushed him towards the direction of the boy's restroom playfully, "Go you big goon!"

"Fine, fine I'll go!"

"Good. Now, Selph… huh? Where did you go?" Kairi looked around frantically, but didn't see any signs of Selphie.

The background music in the diner had been quite dull for the passed couple of hours, and Yuffie told herself she needed to fix that immediately. She walked over to the back room where all the important controls were, and fiddled around with them. Thankfully her co-workers taught her well, bless that Leon and Cloud. She blushed as inappropriate images popped into her head. She couldn't help herself! Although the song that began to play next on their local rock station made her smile wide. Yuffie simply loved Bon Jovi!

"YOUR LOVE IS LIKE BAD MEDICINE! BAD MEDICINE IS WHAT I NEED OH OH OH!"

Axel looked around and felt a bit better at the change of music, "Finally, something good."

Demyx's mood brightened up as well as he sang along, "There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease!"

The door chimes were heard once more. There were four more teenagers making their way inside the Paopu Palace. The only girl in the group spotted a familiar face and she smiled.

"Olette!"

"Selphie!"

They walked up to each other and hugged, as the two blond boys rolled their eyes while the chubby brunet smiled at the girls. Kairi joined them and greeted them as well. Even though she found it rather amusing that Olette spotted her cousin straight away, while she on the other hand had been looking for her but alas no luck.

"Axel?"

The red-head blinked at the sight of the kids that just walked in. He felt his heart suddenly drop down into his stomach. Forget the butterflies in the stomach, or hearts fluttering. No, Axel's heart jumped off a cliff and committed body organ suicide. It just so happened that the results of the jump ended up being somewhere near the stomach.

Demyx snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, "Axel? Snap out of it! Axel!"

"Axel?" One of the blond boys asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah he's here too. You wanna say hi to him?"

"Axel!" Demyx shook him violently but still no sign of intelligent life as once before. Maybe his brain had catapulted downwards as well. Or maybe Larxene did beat him senseless, along with everything else.

"Roxas…"

"Oi, get a grip will ya?" Demyx slapped him across his right cheek and huffed in an annoyed manner. And it was not an easy feat to get Demyx annoyed.

Roxas shrugged and shook his head, "Nah he looks busy. Besides I only came here for the pizza and ice cream my cousin promised me."

The rest of the little group said in unison, "Us too!"

"_Oh boy, wait until Sora hears this_…" Kairi whispered to Selphie.

"_Is he still tinkling? Didn't you send Riku after him?_"

Kairi smirked and nodded, "_Yes, but if all goes as planned… I doubt they'd be back any time soon._ We should start ordering."

"But what about Sora, isn't he paying?"

"Nah, it's on me today."

Roxas grinned and placed an arm around her, "Awesome, thanks Kairi."

"Nah don't mention it." Once the rest of them were away from earshot, she whispered some more nonsense to herself. "_Besides, it's only fair. The tab is on me today, while something- or should I say _someone_ will be on Sora. Hehe, I'm so evil._"

"Kairi?"

The naughty plotting fag hag jumped and squeaked, something she hadn't done in ages. "Selphie! Don't do that!"

She giggled and apologized, "Sorry but they were just waiting for you to pay their order."

"Oh right… Sheesh they ordered already?"

"Yeah, apparently they're not like us that take forever to do so."

"Meh… they must really want their flippin' pizza and ice cream."

-------

"Sora? Are you done yet? You take an awful long time to piss."

"Riku? I'm so glad you're here."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I… need… you."

Riku froze on the spot, and the oddly appropriate song continued to go on…

_That's what you get for falling in love,_

_then you bleed,_

_You get a little and it's never enough,_

_On your knees,_

_That's what you get for falling in love,_

_Now this boys addicted because your kiss is the drug!_

The silver-haired boy growled, "_I hate coincidental circumstances…_"

-------

A/N; So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm so sorry it took me _this_ long to update. I'm really having the time of my life writing this AU series. I can honestly say I haven't felt this excited to write a fic in...ever.

Now, as for my own witty/silly/retarded creations... I do plan on sketching up the Paopu Palace so all of you can see what it looks like. ;) And maybe I'll play around with the menu some more on the next chapter. Shame that Christmas kinda already passed and this is still supposed to be a Christmas fic. sigh Either way, the show must go on! As for the Kairi rules unforunately there was only one this time around, and it wasn't even typed up. But I'm not cheating you out of it! I promise more in the future, but without further ado...

Kairi Rule #76;  
A Kairi is known for her snazzy pink attire, which suits her more than perfectly fine. But it is _also_ a known fact that when a Kairi gets any of her snazzy pink attire dirty, stained, or tainted in any way, shape or form the guilty party is far from being a safe party. Your safest bet is to either A: Offer to take it to the cleaners later on. Or. B: As our loveable Demyx would say... _Run, run away!_

Thank you and goodnight everyone! Happy belated Christmas! And a very Happy New Year's to come:D


	3. Bathroom stalls are a boy's best friend

Happy New Year everyone! I know I mentioned it last chapter, but I will do again. And also thank you to all the sweet and amazing reviews you guys have left me! ChibiFrubaGirl, Metal Chocobo, greenmoony and of course leafyaki! I promise to get replying to your long awaited comment back a.s.a.p sweets. I just got a little too excited and wanted to post the third chapter up first. There's five pages of Riku/Sora goodness. Holy eff' it took me forever to get done. But I finally did, so I really hope you'll all enjoy it. -blush- I only continue writing because of the wonderful people that review, it's the fuel to my fire. :D

Now for this chapter! -drumroll- Sora gets stuck... ahem, Axel gets picked and bossed around some more— because I'm just terrible to him— Demyx gets his ice cream pizza! Kairi grows impatient and Roxas seems to be going down the same road as his cousin with bladder problems. :o Pence shares a couple of words of wisdom with us— All while Father Winter reads some interesting Christmas letters, one being from a boy from Destiny Island. Hmm... what could the boy possibly want for Christmas? I swear it's more exciting than it sounds, heh heh... -sweatdrop- Anyways, onto the chapter! -bounces off-

------

"Have a Paopu-tastic day you guys!"

Kairi smiled and winked, "Thanks Tifa, we'll try. Say, do you happen to have any more chairs so we can combine one of the tables so all of us can sit?"

"Sure, I'll send Yuffie to help you straight away."

"Thanks again!"

Selphie looked around curiously as she took her temporary seat. She still didn't see any sign of Sora or Riku anywhere, and was beginning to worry. Once a worrywart, always a worrywart.

"Don't worry about them, they're fine. What's the worse that could happen? One of them get their head stuck inside a toilet?"

The brunette chuckled, "I suppose you're right Kai, as always."

"Of course I am," Kairi grinned and made her way over to Axel and Demyx's booth. She was carrying something…

Demyx noticed the darker red head make her way towards them immediately. But why was she walking up to them? Did they do something wrong? Again…? He let a dopey smile escape him when he noticed what she was about to bring over.

"What Dem? Stop with the retarded looking smile on your face, will ya?"

The dirty haired blond simply pointed at Kairi, as she finally made it to the booth. She placed a freshly baked pizza- that somehow had vanilla ice cream on top still completely where it was supposed to be and not melted- on their table. "I know how much you like your ice cream pizza."

Demyx let out an audible squeak of approval, "Ice cream pizza! Oh wow, thanks Kairi!"

"Don't mention it. Sorry I didn't say anything to you before, I was a bit miffed. Those two lazy bums I have as friends never seem to take action when it's needed or necessary." She thought twice as she finished off that last sentence. The fag hag in Kairi almost beamed quite brightly at the mention of such words put together. Especially when it involved those two best friends of hers.

Axel looked Kairi up and down, and then looked over at Demyx. He had already gotten a slice of pizza and stuffed it into his mouth. Typical Demyx behavior. The red head shook his head, "Thanks Kairi. That was really nice and all."

"Ah, no problem Axel. It's the least I could do, besides I aim to please. It's a rule after all."

He let a funny looking smirk escape him as he nodded. He knew about Kairi's 'rules' all too well. Honestly, he thought she was probably a little off her rocker; but nonetheless it was a _cute_ quality. Although far from cute was the mess antennae-freak made out of him. That damn Larxene was going to pay, just not right now. They did have a pizza to finish eating. Since Axel never seemed to really have a choice when ordering pizza; he had to get used to that horrid ice cream one Demyx always ordered.

After the three of them stayed a little too quiet for Kairi's taste, she decided to start up some casual conversation. Even if it was far from casual in Axel's honest opinion. "So, have you gotten over your stupor after Roxas walked in?"

The red head stared at her, "What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Axel. I know you're head over sneakers for the boy. I'm sure he has a thing for you too, so why don't you go up to him? Talk to him! He'll probably like that," Kairi said a matter-of-factly and with a very scary looking grin about her.

"Kairi, just because I like to dress nice on more than one occasion, and look better than all the girl's on the island put together doesn't mean I like guys."

Demyx almost dropped the ice cream that was on the slice of pizza he was scarfing down.

"Sure Axel. Honestly how stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, if you have jumped to such a conclusion then I say… quite stupid Kairi."

She rolled her eyes, "Yet another that's in denial. How lame…"

Axel simply fumed at the statement, "Excuse me? Denial? If anyone is in denial here, it's _you_."

The blond boy's jaw dropped, and a bit of the ice cream that was in his mouth dribbled down his chin.

"Yeah I said it, so what?! Get a napkin, you spat all over yourself."

The color of a bright red tomato graced Kairi's face almost a little too easily. She couldn't believe she was blushing mad for no apparent reason! She was far from being in denial. All the boys were the ones in denial, not her! The nerve of that- the nerve! She was left speechless, and didn't know what to say exactly. It had to be someone like Axel to be as blunt as he was. Sure, he was her friend… but he wasn't one for remorse or keeping his mouth shut in order not to make others feel crummy. Most of the time anyway. The only exception was and always will be, Roxas.

In the time that she had stayed quiet Demyx had already wiped his chin, and eaten another slice of pizza. He looked straight at Axel a little worried, "I think you left her in a state of shock."

"Good. Maybe then she'll start practicing what she preaches- Hey are you planning on leaving me any pizza?"

Demyx stopped chewing and looked down at the pizza that had it's regular eight slices a couple of minutes ago. He shrugged and continued chewing.

"Figures. At least one slice alright? I'm going to go for those milkshakes." He then stood up and made his way to the cashier. "Yeah, I would like two-"

"-Axel?" A hand was placed on his shoulder and the younger blond boy half-smiled.

"Ah-" Axel turned around to see the one and only- love of his short-lived life as of yet- Roxas. "Roxas? Hey, what's up buddy?" He knew if either Demyx, Kairi, or even Riku or Sora- which were still nowhere to be found- had heard him, he was in for some serious ridicule.

"Nothing much, just wanted to say hi. Why don't you and Demyx join us at our table? Since we're kinda taking up the whole diner as it is. Two more people at the table wouldn't hurt."

He looked over to where everyone was sitting and his eyes widened slightly, "Holy hell, _kinda_ taking up the whole diner?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure, let me get these paopu milkshakes and we'll be set."

"Alright, cool. See ya in a bit then." Roxas then walked back to the ridiculously long table- that resembled the one in Alice in Wonderland at the Mad Tea Party- and sat back down.

Axel checked out the boy's ass as he did so, old habit's did die hard- if at all.

"So two paopu milkshakes then?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be-"

He shoved all the munny he had- which was basically the exact amount that he needed to pay anyway- onto the girl's hand, "Here keep the change."

Yuffie stared at it and blinked, "Oh sir you're so kind."

"Ah quit it and just bring me the damn milkshakes already."

She went to go make them as she asked the snappy red head, "What's the rush, hmm?"

"Oh dear Gods not you too."

Yuffie batted her eyelashes as she placed both milkshakes on the counter, "Me too what?"

"Don't play stupid." He took them without even saying thank you, and walked back over to Demyx.

"Ooh milkshakes! I feel like breaking into song and dance now for some reason."

Axel knew of only one song that could lead to such a reason, and he was not about to let any breaking of that song or dance happen while he was around. He shook his head, "Don't- Hey what are you still doing here?"

"I was trying some of that ice cream pizza, it was actually really good."

He glared at Kairi when he noticed what she had meant. She ate the slice of pizza that had been 'reserved' for him.

"Sorry about that," She smiled sweetly.

Axel almost growled, it was just not his day. "For future reference, if you ever mention how disgustingly skinny I am again… I'll seriously kick you."

"Aww, Axel I'm joking. I'll go get you something else if you'd like."

He scoffed, "That's alright. I'm going to go over to the _cool_ table for awhile. You losers can stay here if you so desire."

Demyx pouted as he took a gulp of his milkshake, "I want to go to the cool table too."

"Sorry but you're just not _cool_ enough Dem."

Kairi laughed, "Don't worry Demy, he's probably going to go hang out with the boyfriend for a little while."

One, two, three… three, two, one? Count to self over and over, that's what Axel had to keep in mind. He had to be careful with his temper, because he knew Kairi was only pushing his buttons as far as they would go. And they were about to give out again for the second time that day. He had to make a note to himself to sign up for some anger management classes sometime in the future. "Kairi?"

"Yes Axel?"

"I loathe you," And with that said he walked over to the self-proclaimed _cool_ table.

She rolled her eyes, "Geesh, he seems more frustrated than usual. Demyx, you're his best friend… why don't you get him laid so this could all be over and done with?"

Demyx choked on his paopu milkshake, and almost spurt some out at Kairi's face. His food didn't seem to want to go down his throat without a fight lately.

--------

A clammy hand was placed over the door of the bathroom stall that a certain brunet was behind of. Riku was not sure if he should be worried of why Sora needed help in the first place, but he was left stupefied. What could Sora possibly need help with? He coughed and said rather awkwardly, "Um, what do you need… buddy?"

The brunet blushed, "I'm stuck…"

Riku's hand slid down from the stall door, "What?"

"Are you going to make me say it again? This is embarrassing y'know."

"But how… why? Huh?"

"Could you just get in here?"

"But-"

"I'll open the door for you. Now come on get in, quick. I don't want anyone to see you."

The words that kept coming out of Sora's mouth just made Riku even more uneasy. Nothing sounded as it should, because it only made Riku's mind wander to things he didn't want to even imagine. He shook his head, "Sora I-"

Sora pulled Riku into the stall with him and pointed to his pants. He had gotten one of his chains stuck on the toilet paper dispenser, somehow.

When the silver haired teenager finally saw what the big fuss was about, he laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny!"

More laughs were heard throughout the almost empty boy's restroom. After Riku was short of breath from all the laughter, he finally replied to his oh so special friend. "Serves you right for having so many difficult looking belts and chains. Is all this armor in case anyone tries to molest you?" He then took another look at said belts and snorted. They were much more suggestive looking than anything else, but he was not about to say such a thing to Sora.

"Shut up and get me out of this will you?"

"Say please."

"You've got to be-"

Riku gave him a look and smirked.

"_Fine_. Please…"

"Alright, turn around then."

The younger looking boy grunted and did so. He couldn't believe he had gotten stuck like that. But at least his best buddy was there to help him with his dilemma. He really didn't know what he'd do without Riku around. Kairi would've probably helped him out because she's bold like that, but it's still not the same. Riku was _always_ there for Sora. During the puberty period- since Riku was a year older than him, even if they're in the same grade- as well as for the girl troubles he's had over the years; the bullies at school that always picked on him because he was such an easy target. No matter the situation, Riku has always been there for him. "Thanks Riku…"

Riku arched a brow as he meddled around with the trapped chain, "What for?"

"Well for everything really."

He smiled, "Ah it's nothing. You know I'll always be here for you."

Sora smiled back, "I know."

"I think I've got it." He pressed up against the short brunet, and attempted to pull out the chain. How the hell it got stuck in there was beyond him, but it got stuck good.

The sudden contact was a bit unexpected and made Sora shudder. He felt his cheeks grow warm once more, and he tried his best to keep his mind on the pesky chain. But it was because of the pesky chain that he had suddenly begun to feel uncomfortable again.

Riku groaned as he continued to untangle the chain from wherever it had gotten caught. "Remind me to have a talk with you about these dumb accessories later. Because if I have to go through this same procedure a second time…"

And again Sora felt Riku press up against him. He nibbled on his bottom lip, and looked ahead where there was no Riku or any annoying chain stuck in a toilet paper dispenser. All that he said in response to his friend's complaining was a simple _uh huh_.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet. It's not like you."

Sora didn't want to turn to face Riku. He didn't want him to see his flushed face. A good pun could probably fit somewhere there, but he didn't feel like cooking up any witty thoughts. What he _did_ feel like doing was… something totally out of the question. Why in the world did such an idea pop into his head?! He really had to stop thinking up such inappropriate puns.

If only Riku knew what he was doing… if only. And he did it again.

"Have you… gotten it yet?" Sora asked awkwardly.

"Almost…"

Sora wasn't sure if he could take anymore of it. He was a boy after all, and a growing one at that. It's not his fault that his body was reacting the way it was. Although, maybe it was a bit odd that it was reacting because of Riku's actions. Clearly he wasn't doing it on purpose. Just like the chain ploy wasn't done on purpose… Roxas and him did love pranks, but Sora would never go as far as to… He wasn't even thinking straight anymore- stupid puns - he had to put a stop to it all. Even his crotch was reacting in a way Sora would prefer never to speak of with anyone.

A clink was heard as the piece of metal was finally pulled out of the evil toilet paper dispenser. Riku grinned wide, "There you go. I was beginning to doubt my skills there for a second."

The boy laughed nervously, "Heh, thanks Riku. I'm never wearing these things again."

"Yeah no kidding, and you're welcome. Leave it to you to get stuck like that. You can turn around now, it's kinda weird talking to the back of your head."

"Uh, no that's alright… I wasn't quite done with the bathroom anyway."

Riku laughed, "Aww, do you still need to wee-wee?"

Sora's blush returned three times fold, "_Riku._"

"Alright, alright I'll leave. Don't take too long, everyone is waiting outside for us."

"Okay…"

"Okay." Riku turned to face the door again, and fiddled with the lock.

At the moment Riku unlocked the stall door to walk out, Sora turned to him as well and hugged him from behind.

"Huh?" Riku blinked.

Sora spoke into the back of the other boy's shirt, which was heard all muffled, "On't o."

"Sora? What the? You've always been a tad bit indecisive."

The brunet still as flushed as before looked up a bit to stare at the back of Riku's head. "I'm so confused."

He turned around and arched yet another brow, "Of what Sora?" When his friend didn't respond, he placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Sora felt like saying something along the lines of, '_Um, not everything bucko_' but decided against it. Although, if anyone was capable of helping Sora it was probably Riku. So regardless, he had to find a not so gauche way of telling him how he almost got a full on boner because of him! Now that he thought about it some more, that was horrible! He couldn't tell Riku any of that! He lowered his head in utter defeat and whispered, "_I hate being a teenager._"

Riku snickered, "Oh? And would you rather be a ten year old again or something?"

"Yeah… At least then certain things wouldn't get in the way."

"What _things_?"

"Um… teenager things…"

"Like what?" He asked as his hands slid down Sora's shoulders.

"_Riku_, please don't make me say it. This whole thing was embarrassing enough as it was."

"Sora, anyone could get their chain stuck in an um, yeah… I'm sure you're not the only one that's happened to. Even so called adults and kids have incidents where-"

"-No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

He sighed and looked away from Riku's gaze, "Did you _feel_ anything while you were helping me get my chain unstuck?"

"As in getting this _feeling_ to use the bathroom after you were done?"

Sora stifled a laugh regardless of how bashful he felt, "No… Stop joking around, I'm serious."

"I am too! But honestly, what is it? There's something that's bugging you and I want to know."

"Well, there is. But I know there is something bugging you too! If I tell you, it's only fair if you tell me also."

Riku stayed quiet.

"You're just as bad… You don't want to tell me anything anymore."

He rolled his eyes, "Could we possibly take this outside? Talking inside a bathroom- rather inside the same bathroom stall- is really… if someone came in and-"

"Would you care?"

"What?"

"Would you care if they thought we were doing something?"

Riku wasn't sure where Sora was going with the whole pointless conversation, but knew he was not going to let go of it. "As in engaging in sexual activities in a bathroom stall? Rather kinky if you ask me."

Another obvious blush made it's way up to his cheeks, "Um, yeah… But- Hey! Wait… you…"

"But to answer your question, no. I wouldn't mind. I doubt we'd be doing such things anyhow."

A frown began to surface upon the brunet's face, without even realizing it. "Oh. Right, right… that's weird and stuff. "

"Yeah, since we don't kiss other dudes and all." The frown was noticed immediately, and once again Riku had that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Could it have possibly been that same feeling Sora was babbling about? No way… He knew it was all a sham, it never meant anything between the two. But even if it were true, Riku's arms still found their way around Sora's waist. He brought him closer and smirked, "Why do I smell a rat?"

Sora was lost in whatever slight bliss he had just experienced. The feel of Riku's arms wrapped around his waist felt so, nice. He liked it. "A what?"

"Were you put up to this?"

"_What?_"

"This smells like something only Kairi would cook up."

"No! I really had to go pee!"

"And you _really_ had to get stuck."

"No! Riku!"

"Well, no matter…" His grip around the boy's waist tightened a tad, as he brought him even closer. If it was another one of Kairi's scams, he was going to put on a real good show. He never was one to disappoint. He nuzzled his face close to Sora's neck, something he was growing quite fond of since earlier that morning.

"Riku, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

Sora wanted to push him away, stop him from making his stomach feel weird. And he knew for a fact it wasn't that he needed to go potty again. That would certainly be a mood killer. Not only did Riku make his stomach feel funny, his spine tingled and he felt lightheaded. He found himself wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. "_This feels nice…_"

"_Does it?_" Riku smirked as he planted soft kisses over the exposed flesh that was Sora's neck.

The quite naïve brunet bit his bottom lip as he let a pleasurable sigh escape him. He wondered what it would be like to stay that way forever, with Riku… With Riku. Sora could strongly smell the cologne that both Kairi and himself had gotten Riku for his birthday last July. Oddly enough, Kairi had a great taste when it came to picking out men's colognes. He basked in the enjoyable scent, and started to lose his sense on reality. "_Yeah…_"

It was happening all over again, but even more intense than that morning. Definitely more intense. Riku knew he couldn't control said phony act much longer; the _act_ was quickly becoming something ever so real. He could feel it between Sora's body heat and his own. The soft kisses soon turned to more sloppier ones, which progressed to -what the girl's liked to call- love bites. Love bites? Riku mentally scoffed, but once more soon forgot whatever made sense in his mind. Nothing made sense at that moment. All that made sense was Sora, and the little mewls of approval he was emitting. His pants, they were reacting to his noises… Or rather what was underneath the pants, the boy blushed at the realization. His friend- best friend- got him _that_ riled up? He couldn't let him notice, that would ruin everything. It was all just fun and games, that was not supposed to happen. If Sora felt _that_, he'd know it wasn't just playing around. It would change everything, he didn't want that. "_Sora?_"

All the attention Sora was receiving was much more than welcomed. He was in complete awe at how just a bit of kissing and sucking over his neck, could get him so… bothered. He couldn't imagine if it were more sensitive areas- GAH how could Sora think of those kind of things at a time like- But it was then when he felt it. Riku, he felt Riku… He turned to him with a glazed over look, "_Riku… you're hard_."

The both of them couldn't be anymore red in the face; they've surpassed the normal level of embarrassment. They were battling the toughest type to date, and were far from knowing what to do next.

Everything at that moment was about to change, if it hadn't already.

------

Kairi held a strong grip on Roxas' hand, but she found it nearly impossible to keep him from moving. He had gotten up from the table to use the restroom for a quick moment, but Kairi couldn't allow that! She growled and yoinked on his arm harder, "No Roxas! You can't go in there!"

The blond grunted as well, "And why not?! Let go of me Kairi! I need to pee!"

"Damnit, both you and Sora have the same bladder problem!"

He tried his best to shove her away, "We kinda _are _cousins, so it _does_ make sense. Now let go!"

Everyone at the table stared at the both of them stupidly and very confused. It was then when Selphie stood up as well, and began to pull on Roxas' other arm. "Can you wait just a little? I'm sure you could hold it a bit longer!"

Hayner pointed at Selphie and said in a mock tone, "Aren't you the one always going on about, if you gotta go you gotta go?"

The brunette blushed and hadn't noticed she let go of the arm she was holding onto for dear life. "So?! Not always! There are times where you can hold it!"

"If the guy has to take a piss, let the guy take a piss," Hayner said as he rolled his eyes.

Kairi glared keyblades at Hayner, "You stay out of this."

"Um, mind telling me why we're not letting Roxas use the restroom?" Olette sighed as she scratched her head.

Pence took a bite off his pizza and responded to Olette with his mouth full, "I inkth Iku ahn Soora are in err."

"Huh?"

Axel and Demyx looked at each other, they both shrugged.

"Please just wait a little-"

"No!" Roxas shoved the stubborn girl away, and finally made his way into the forsaken restroom.

Kairi pouted and shook her head, "This is not what I had planned! It's a rule damnit!"

"And what rule would that be?" Axel asked as he tried his best not to laugh at her face.

She passed a hand through her maroon colored hair in absolute frustration, "It's number eleven actually. One is **_never_** to foil a Kairi's evil plans of smutty world domination, because if so she's going to have to open up a can of flippin' whoop ass!"

Not a single soul in the diner said anything after Kairi's hissy-fit. Although, Selphie tried her best to comfort her by patting her lightly on the back.

Kairi huffed and followed Roxas, "If he's going in, I will too!"

All the boys went wide-eyed and shook their heads indignantly. But it was too late, she had already made her way into the boy's restroom as well.

"Is anyone going to follow her?"

"Is anyone ever going to make her stop referring to herself in third person, when she brings up those rules of hers?" Pence snorted as he took a sip of his paopu soda.

Hayner shook his head some more, "Whoa, that's like… Forbidden territory."

Axel leaned back on his chair and replied back to Olette, "Who cares… Whatever happens will be her fault anyway."

"Go get her."

"Say what?"

Olette gave the red head a stern look that didn't quite suit someone such as herself. "You heard me, go."

"Why do I have to-"

She simply pointed in the direction of the restrooms.

"I don't care how intimidating you're trying to come off as. It won't work with me. No girl _ever_ bosses me around."

Olette cracked her knuckles, and took a quick glimpse over her shoulder to see that Larxene decided to join her as well. For whatever reason she suddenly appeared, it was definitely going to work to her advantage.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

Larxene leaned close to Axel's face and a wide grin spread across her own, "Wanna go for another round _lover boy_?"

Only a gulp was heard as Axel cringed, he stood up from his seat and scowled. "I'm only doing this as a favor to Olette omelet over there." Without another word he followed suit, and went on his quest to stop the demented fag hag. Hoping there would be a reward as he went along…

------

In a far off place where it was always a winter wonderland all year round, stood a tall old man with a long white beard completely clad in the same color. He smiled as a small snowflake made it's way from high above, and landed atop his nose. With a wrinkle of his nose it continued it's journey down to the ground.

He turned to look around his quite empty castle and sighed. Usually he had many of his workers doing something or other, but that time around there was no one. Father winter went to go sit back at his throne, and continue to scan through all the letters that he had received the passed week. December was obviously his busy month, and he had to try to keep everything in order as every year.

There was one letter in particular that caught his unusual attention, and it was simply honest enough. That reason alone was what made the man as frosty looking as the snow, consider granting the person's request. He received many absurd letters in his time; from asking for all the toys in the galaxy, to giving someone superhuman powers- including the power and authority to be the world's almighty ruler in the package as well- and even something that was referred to as Kingdom Hearts. The man known as Father Winter or Old Man Winter in some parts of the world, also as Santa Claus in most, has heard it all. But there was something rather intriguing from the letter he had just finished reading. If he was going to grant this person's Christmas wish, he would have to call upon the only other magical being that could come close to fulfilling it.

He reached over to his right where there was a stand, and what seemed like a French horn above it. Father Winter grabbed onto it, and took a deep breath. Soon enough he played a quite solemn tune, that wasn't exactly to come off so gloomy. It picked up as the song progressed, and that's when what looked like a hail storm began to circle around the old man. A mixture of strong winds, and hail as well as snow formed around him. The winds soon migrated over to the front of the throne, as if dancing for their one person audience. The man in all white smiled whole-heartedly, until a form appeared before him. Needless to say, it wasn't who he had expected to appear.

A girl that couldn't look any older than fourteen grinned wide, and tackled Father Winter. She hugged him, and soon got off so she could continue frolicking around the icy castle.

The man stared at her dumbfounded and tried his best to find his voice, "What… is the meaning of this Jacqueline?"

She continued to twirl around happily; until she got dizzy, and came to a complete stop. "Oh don't sound so miffed gramps! Jack wasn't around so I came instead!"

"Jacqueline…"

"Oh poo, don't call me that. It gives off the impression that you're upset with me or something," She frowned.

"But I am Jackie. You of all people should know that when I blow this horn, it's meant for one certain individual, and that certain individual _only_."

Jacqueline pouted, "You're such a dodo-head this time of year. With all the Christmasy chores you have to get done and all. Why don't you take a vacation? You could always leave me in charge of everything!"

Father Winter's eyes widened and he shook his head, "You would be the last person I'd leave everything in charge to. Besides this is my job, and I love it very much. No matter how annoying a couple of my creations get sometimes."

She scoffed and transformed her pointy shoes to skates. Then began to figure skate on the extra nice icy floor. "So what do you want Jack to get done this time around? I think I saw him last flirting with one of the higher ranked elves."

"Oh really?" Came a voice from a dark corner of the castle.

Jacqueline came to a halt when she saw who the voice belonged to. She laughed nervously as she teetered back and forth on her tippy-toes- her shoes were back to normal at that point- , "Hey Jack! I swear I wasn't just implying you were having some sort of relations with gramp's workers…"

A slight chuckle escaped the man in charge of all that was snow and winter altogether. "Of course you weren't. You're always so subtle."

"Naturally!" She made her way up to him and gave him a tight hug as well.

Jack ruffled her frosty hair a bit, and then looked up at Father Winter, "So sir, what is it that you want me to do?"

Father Winter handed him the letter, "It's from a boy on Destiny Island. He wants snow, and personally I think you're just the person for the job. Don't you think so Jackie?"

She beamed and snatched the letter from the older elf, "No I am! I want to make it snow!"

"Jackie!"

The older man laughed, and his beard bounced up and down as he did so. "She could come along if she likes. But remember your only condition is, you cannot be seen. As always, and make sure it's at the strike of midnight on Christmas Eve. No sooner or later than that. Got it?"

Both elves saluted the jolly man and gave a short bow, "Yes sir!-Gramps!"

Jacqueline blushed, which was hardly noticeable from her overly below temperature and frost-bound face. "I mean… sir."

"That's more like it. Now go on! There's only a week left till Christmas, and this Destiny Island is relatively far from here."

Without a single word more, both elves were off to go and spruce up the small island. Just as they were told to do. Destiny Island was never going to see it coming, and neither was the boy who had wished for the miracle of snow.

Father Winter waved goodbye to the two of them, and stared back down at the letter. He reread the last paragraph- yes the letter was _that_ long-, and let another wide smile escape him.

_I must be on your naughty list for many reasons… But the main one being I said I didn't believe in Santa- I mean Father Winter- in you- I mean… uh you get me. But I know deep down you _do_ exist. As silly as it sounds, everything doesn't need a logical explanation to prove it's existence. It took me long enough to realize that. I guess I should just get to the point… I've always wanted to see snow. But lucky for me, I'm stuck in a tropical island where the weather is constantly sunny and warm and the same… I like variety you know? And well… maybe if it does happen, this year, I can finally get my best friend to believe in you too. Kill two birds with one stone maybe? I'm not trying to blackmail Santa or anything! Or want to kill any birds with stones! I just… babble way too much. Well, if I've been the least bit good all year, could I possibly get to see snow? It would totally make my Christmas complete. Thanks in advance gramps!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sora_

He twitched at the mention of 'gramps, but smiled soon after, "I promise you Sora, you'll get your snow this Christmas."

------

A/N: Oh wow, I finally finished it! You must be all like... wtf? But when I started writing this fic I had finished watching Jack Frost on Fox Family I think it was? And I have the biggest crush on the claymation Jack Frost. I actually wanted to marry Jack Frost when I was younger. ;-; Sad, sad I know. But moving on!

I loved the little of Pence I got to stick into this chapter, but I felt so bad he came off sounding a little retarded with his mouth full. For that I'm terribly sorry. And gah! I had the toughest time with the Riku/Sora moment, I cannot say it enough. It wasn't hard to write, but I was so confused and I didn't know where I could ruin the moment. But I hope you all liked it regardless. ;-; Although, my fave part to write was definitely the last part with Father Winter, I wish he were my gramps. ;D Yes, I dunno why I keep calling him that instead of Santa Claus. But I like calling him Father Winter. Anyways, more stuff to come soon! There will probably be two more chapters and that's it. At least for this fic in the series, but i lucky /i for everyone... I have more stories up my sleeve. Oh dear!

Last but not least, does anyone think that Pence resembles Chris Kirkpatrick from NSYNC in anyway shape or form? I know I do. :


	4. Homophobes the closet fags in denial

First of all, I'm so sorry it took me awhile to upload this forsaken chapter guys! I mean sheesh, my internet has been dead for approximately a week and a couple of days. Rather it likes to flatline on me, come back and tease me- leading me to think that it's back for good- then it dies again. So if I haven't gotten to reply to one of you that's why. :(

Now onto thanking each and everyone that reviewed last chapter. ( Metal Chocobo, I loved PMing you back and forth it was mondo fun. I promise to reply back when my internet actually decides to stop being spiteful. ;* Undying Lover, Brenda -The One And Only Me-, Jumesyn, and OF COURSE leafyaki! :P *GLOMP OF DOOMS* ) It totally meant a lot to me, hell it always does. I'm slowing wrapping this fic up, and the next chapter will be the last. So thank you to everyone for the semi-long ride. There will be more from me, because well... I get bored easily and like to write to cure said boredom. Actually I have an AkuDemy-centric one that's almost done so... if anyone floats that boat. Don't worry to all you AkuRoku fans out there, it's a friendship fic that will be taking place after this one. Anyway enough babbling let's get to it! Oh right but first, lyrics are copyrighted to Joydrop. I couldn't help it, I was listening to the song and it fit the scene perfectly. I really would love to make a soundtrack to this fic. Yes, I'm odd.

This chapter! The mystery of 'Why the HELL they're taking FOREVER in the bathroom?' will be solved! Kairi and karma have a showdown where unfortunately Kairi loses... Irvine finally makes his official appearance! OHNOEZ. Sora angsts like the teenager he is, and naturally Roxas comes along to make things all worse. :D This big guy by the name of irony comes along and Roxas also get a big boo boo... Personally I think his ego probably got more hurt than- oh right the fic! CLOUDLEONMOMENT. I love those two. And little Naminé finally makes her appearance! I know what you're all thinking... so I will shut up right now and let you read. Go on.. go... I've shut up now...

------

Some people were difficult to deal with, and then there were people such as Kairi who were simply _impossible_. Roxas had had enough of her shenanigans, especially when it kept him from doing something as routine as using the pee-pee room. He grunted and walked over to one of the urinals in the boy's restroom.

"Stupid Kairi," Roxas sighed as he unzipped his pants. Soon stopped mid-zip when he heard peculiar sounds. He finished his business and zipped back up; the sounds seemed to have been coming from a bathroom stall. Not that the noises could've come from anywhere else at that point… He began to walk towards the stalls, but was suddenly stopped when a hand clamped itself on his shoulder.

He turned around and let out an abrupt scream, "What the hell?! Don't do that! And what are doing here?"

The culprit smirked, "Oooh! I'm the banshee that haunts the boy's bathrooms! I've come for you Roxas!"

Roxas flicked Kairi's hand away, "You're far from being a comedian."

"And you're just as grouchy as you always are. You and Axel are one and the same." She crossed her arms over her chest, and thought she heard something.

"Maybe we are, but at least we're aware of how incredibly annoying _you_ are."

Kairi scoffed, "Now I'm hurt."

"Yeah right, a Kairi doesn't get _hurt_ easily. Isn't that one of your rules or something?"

"Yes… I think it's number-"

"-That's not the point. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite curious as to know who else is in here."

She shook her head and stretched her arms out in the blond's direction to grab him, but missed horribly. "Wait! Come on, leave whoever else is in here alone!"

"Sora! Are you still here?! Where's Riku?! Is he with you?!"

Neither Sora or Riku answered, but another voice ricocheted off the walls of the bathroom. "Last time I checked taking a crap didn't take _that_ long. Maybe the boy is having, dare I say troubles?"

Roxas chuckled when he looked in the direction of the new newfound voice, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Axel cringed, "Not really. Now come on both of you, we know you're in here!"

"You guys leave them- I mean Sora alone!" Kairi almost whined, but she knew better. She was not one for whining… _that_ much anyway.

"_Them? _So they _are_ both in here… Very interesting if you ask me."

The darker red head wanted to smack both her friends over the head, "I didn't _ask_ you though."

"No matter!" Axel said nonchalantly as he started to knock on each of the stalls. He knew they were bound to be inside one.

"I agree with Axel, this is ridiculous. How long can someone possibly take in the bathroom?"

Axel continued to knock on the stall doors, "You obviously don't know your cousin very well. Are you going to help me or not? I know the female intruder isn't for a fact…"

"Right! Um… by the way Axel, why did you follow us in here?"

The red head rubbed his knuckles, they began to bother slightly from all the pointless knocking. "I followed the chick in because your other chick friend made me."

"Made you?"

"Yes. Somehow that Larxene woman showed up again, and _kindly_ offered to go for another round. That was my cue to leave, and so now I'm here."

Kairi snickered, "Coward."

"I am _not_ a coward, I'm just smarter than the average-"

"-Bear?" Roxas smirked as he finished his sentence.

Axel looked back at Roxas and winked, "Well, if you want me to be some sort of _wild _animal, it can be arranged too."

The blond scoffed as he walked closer to Axel, "A wild animal that enjoys stealing picnic baskets?"

"It's not stealing, it's called borrowing."

Roxas laughed as he took a quick glimpse at the floor, as if there were something of utter significance branded onto it. When in reality there was probably toilet paper under his shoe, or maybe even under Axel's shoe. He had completely forgotten— or maybe even ignored— the presence of anyone else in the bathroom. "Doesn't look like you do a very good job of _borrowing_ picnic baskets, in that case." He looked his friend up and down.

A smirk graced the red head's lips, "That was low."

The other boy shrugged, "Not like you care though."

"Nah, you're right."

Kairi stared at the two in utter amusement, and tried not to make it too obvious she was gawking… a little. She thought out the rest of her plan carefully, but everything led to someone getting upset with her. Not that she minded, but it was a nuisance to have all her best friends incredibly miffed because she decided to meddle again. She tried to get rid of those bad habits over the years, but to no avail. Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted two pairs of sneakers under the bathroom stall, coincidentally enough it was the stall that Axel was leaning up against. Oh dear, she had to get them all out of there pronto. Everything was about to blow up in her face! Then she wouldn't hear the end of it from Sora or Riku. That's if they didn't _dispose_ of her first. "Alright you lovebirds! Why don't you continue having your ever sweet moment outside? Unless you plan to shack up in one of these stalls, and continue to do your business there. But honestly I always thought you two would devour each other someplace more… sanitary?"

Roxas' cheeks became quite scarlet over the span of a couple of seconds, Axel simply looked not amused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm, I don't think I am Axel dear," Kairi smiled sweetly.

Axel once again knocked on the stall door he was leaning against, "We're still on a sear-"

The door was slammed opened, and sent Axel tumbling forward onto Roxas, which fell on top of Kairi. All three ended up on the floor, with the semi-fragile persistent girl on the bottom.

"OWWW MY SPLEEN!" Kairi let out a loud whine, because there wasn't much else to do in such a situation.

Riku had lost his balance, and fell on top of the three as well. While Sora had been pushed back, and fallen over the toilet seat. When both boys had realized what they were doing, their initial reaction was one of drastic action. In a sense. Thankfully the nosey peepers, known as his dearest friends, had broken Riku's fall.

The girl in pink tried her best to push the heavy brutes off her, but she was not succeeding very well. Was it all some sort of karma because she tried to get Riku and Sora to admit their true feelings to each other? She was only trying to help! It shouldn't have blown up the way it did. Although, such thoughts only made sense in her too demented hyperactive brain of hers, that everyone far from understood.

The three ever so _innocent_ bystanders stared at Riku in disbelief; it was then Axel that asked the question that was obviously on everyone's mind. "How did you get in there?"

…

Alright so maybe it wasn't exactly the question that either Roxas and Kairi were wondering about. He indeed hung out with Demyx a little too much, even his stupid naivety was beginning to rub off on him.

Roxas arched a brow, "More like… Why were you in there with my cousin?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what I meant to ask."

The silver-haired boy wasn't sure what to say, because no matter what it was going to come off with a double meaning. Maybe even worse…

Kairi growled, "Could you all get off me?! First my spleen… and now… _oof_ my lungs?! What's next my ovaries, kidneys, any other important organ?!"

The boys immediately got off, and lazily apologized.

"I… I got to go. Later guys." A certain very confused brunet, hauled his butt out of the bathroom as well as out the diner. He couldn't stay in the presence of any of his friends much longer, because now it was all inevitable. Those feelings that he tried to hide for so long, more along the lines of not knowing they were there… Those dreaded feelings, how much he wanted to continue doing those things with Riku. He was so confused, and his head hurt so much from all the thinking. He never did like to think too much, because nothing good came from it all.

"Sora, wait!" Kairi called out and stood up best she could to follow him. When she reached the door, she turned to Riku and gave him a pleading look. As if telepathically telling him to get up his rump, and follow him too. But unfortunately none of her subliminal messages were reaching him in any way. She grunted and left to follow the disgruntled brunet. That's what she had planned.

-----

Why did it always seem that Kairi's plans were either bound to be left undone, or just completely _slaughtered_ in all sense of the word? Sora was once again nowhere in sight; he always was a fast one… damn him she thought. She then stopped in her tracks as she spotted Selphie, and she was talking to… Irvine. What? Why? How…? When did _he_ show up? So it was definitely karma working against her wasn't it? She shrugged it off, and made her way up to her best friend. She knew Selphie had learned her lesson, nope she was not going to get stringed along again… The girl knew better. Especially after that morning, she couldn't wear her heart on her sleeve all the time. Right?

Kairi waved at the both of them and looked a little too smug for her own good, "Hey _Irvine_, what's happening?"

He winked at Kairi as he boldly placed his arm around Selphie's shoulders, which of course the pair of violet eyes noticed immediately. He could've sworn he heard a low growl, but it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. There were no animals in the vicinity from what he knew.

"Uh… You guys are acting rather friendly."

"Naturally, we are _together_."

His words made Kairi cringe, and feel as if she had just been pushed off a cliff. For some reason it _hurt_ her to hear those words put into a sentence. It wasn't fair, didn't Selphie know any better? Did she somehow give her a little too much credit? She didn't want to jump to those infamous conclusions until she had a talk with her. But at the moment she wasn't sure she could keep calm or cool… or anything. Was that the Selphie that called her just a few minutes after Sora had decided to bother her in the morning? At five in the morning no less! She felt somewhat betrayed, but once again she was looking too into the issue. Was it even an issue to begin with? Although, she did notice something… Selphie looked so happy. So happy it was making her skin crawl.

Selphie leaned against Irvine and smiled obliviously, "Don't worry Kai, he told me why he sent me that e-mail in the first place. Everything is all cleared up now."

Somehow Kairi didn't believe any of it, not one bit. Instead of making a scene— which was and will be inevitable in the future— she smiled and nodded. She was sick and tired of playing the overprotective best friend, because no one seemed to listen to her anyway. At least not when it really mattered, but she still didn't want Selphie to get hurt again. It was her choice though, and she was not going to play the bad guy and attempt to separate them. It would eventually happen all on it's own. Maybe Irvine had a good reason why he broke up with Selphie in the first place, maybe she was giving him too _little _credit. Whatever the reason, she was not going to meddle in anyone else's affairs. It never led to anything good in the end. Today was a perfect example of what her meddling could cause. She didn't want to make things worse for her friends, completely the opposite… but it never worked out. It was about time Kairi retired from her specialty of interfering— then the crowd all died from shock. "I'm happy for you Selph."

The brunette smiled wide and looked down a little embarrassed, "Thanks Kai. I'll talk to you later okay? Irvine and I are going to stop by his parents house! He invited me over this Christmas, and for New Year's too. I'm so excited!"

Numb. That's exactly what Kairi was feeling at the moment. Completely and utterly, numb. She nodded once more and tried her best to seem happy for Selphie, "That's great! Well, you guys have fun."

Irvine smirked and ruffled Selphie's hair a bit, "Oh not to worry, we will. I was such a fool to have done that to her… I really care about her y'know."

Kairi faked another smile, "Of course, you guys are simply meant for each other."

"I agree. What about you Selph?"

"Ditto Irv! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" She hugged him around the middle and then darted off to the exit of the Paopu Palace.

"Wait for me doll!" He waved goodbye to Kairi, and followed suit.

"Bye…" Why did Kairi feel as if they had just ripped out her heart, and fed it to Cerberus? She didn't understand why she felt that way, but she assumed it was the realization of betrayal. That and it was the biggest kick in the ass ever. Karma got her good that time around… It had to go _there_.

A song began to play in the background, and if she were that much of a depressed teenager she would have definitely slit her wrists. The song was one of her favorites, but it just seemed a little too appropriate. The Paopu Palace did freak her out on occasion. She hugged herself in a pathetic attempt to cheer herself up, but it obviously didn't help. She felt so broken, her strong and confidant nature had suddenly gone down the drain. She sang to herself which came out as a low sigh, "_I, still don't even know you, I, I… I, still wish I could hold you… I sometimes wanna die…_ How strangely fitting…"

"What was _that_?"

"Huh?" Kairi turned around and saw Riku standing before her.

"That whole facade with Irvine and Selphie just now!"

"Oh… That? Well, I'm just expressing how happy I am for her."

Riku arched a brow, "Oh _really_? Have you decided to give people the benefit of the doubt all of a sudden?"

"I guess so. Everyone complains I never do, so I thought I might as well. I don't have much of a choice at this point."

The boy shook his head and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This is not like you."

She shrugged, "And what if it isn't? I'm sure everyone would prefer a more tolerable version of myself. So I'm just going to give it to them."

"Sounds like cowardice to me."

Kairi's top lip twitched, "Oh like you're one to talk! Why haven't you gone to follow Sora, huh?!"

Riku couldn't help but laugh as he placed his hands on his hips, "Now that's more like the Kairi I know."

She blushed and covered her mouth, the retort wasn't supposed to come out that way. Alright, so it was going to be harder than she thought to let sleeping dogs lie. "Stop it. You _do_ have to talk to Sora. I have nothing more to say to Selphie. I offered all the support I could, and had it thrown back at me."

"Give him a chance. He's not as bad as you make him out to be. One mistake and you immediately jumped to the assumption he's the biggest jerk on the island. You know better than anyone that people make mistakes. He must be allowed at least one, am I right?"

"How could you say something like that!? You were not the one on the phone with a sobbing Selphie! I mean it's Selphie we're talking about, our loveable hyperactive Selphie! You were not the one that was trying their best not to go to that sleazebag's house at five in the morning, and give him what was truly coming to him! You have no right to say, because you were not there. What would you do if it were someone you really cared for? Someone like, oh I dunno say… Sora? Might seem silly because boys do let their testosterone get in the way of everything, but still. What if? Huh?" Kairi took a deep breath, and realized she was making a scene. Ah damn it all, another scene. There had been way too much drama at the diner for one day.

The silver-haired teenager stared at her with eyes wide, she had definitely said a mouthful. Although, he wasn't able to respond as fast as he had hoped for.

"What would you do, huh Riku? If Sora called you in the middle of the night all sad and on the verge of tears?"

"Kairi, you're talking as if Sora were a girl. He's not, and he wouldn't call _me_ of all people, crying."

"Says you, but who knows right? Don't you remember the times that those bullies at school beat him up? When he came to us with his uniform torn at different places, and his black eye, all the bruises, and what about the-"

"-That's enough," Riku warned. The last thing he wanted to do was remember any of those things. He had seen red when Sora had tried his best to avoid the topic. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out they were hurting him. But Riku couldn't have any of that, from that day forth he had become Sora's personal bodyguard. Whether the brunet liked it or not.

A satisfactory smirk graced Kairi's face, "See. You wouldn't be too happy, now would you?"

Riku didn't say another word on the matter, but he did nod. "This was a waste of a day, I'm going home."

"Do as you wish, but remember what I told you. I'm not going to say anything else, you should know what's best from here on out."

"Likewise Kairi, likewise." He patted her on the back, and left as well. He knew what he had to do, but he just didn't know how to do it…

Kairi smiled to herself as the familiar song continued to play in the background.

_And you were at the start_

_And now you are the end_

_And you left me with nothing to defend_

_I need the voice of a good friend_

"Thanks Riku…" She followed him out soon after.

_-------_

A loud slam was heard as Sora shut the door behind him. He leaned against it, short of breath and amongst other things. He was so confused, it was making his head ache more than it already was. He wasn't even sure if any of the events of that day made any sense. From the moment he had woken up, he knew that something was going to change— for better or for worse he was unaware of still— but he could feel it in the atmosphere, something was definitely different.

The brunet took another deep breath as he looked around, and made sure neither of his parents were in the vicinity. They would know there was something wrong with their boy immediately, and his parents were the last people he could talk to about his situation. With a sigh he made his way up to his room, it was safe there. At least for the time being, everyone was still at the diner. No one probably noticed the boy make his very obvious exit. Everyone was into their own thing at the time, not even Riku followed him. Even if deep down he was glad, because he didn't know how to talk to his best friend after what happened. Why did he even _let_ it happen?

"_Ugh,_" Sora groaned as he threw himself onto his bed. He looked at his Donald and Goofy clock— hey if he had a Mickey Mouse phone it was only fair— which read twenty minutes to four. It was amazing how time had gone by, and they hadn't gotten anything done. Memories of the wrestling session with Riku that morning flashed across his mind, and the boy smirked. He felt so comfortable having Riku around, as well as Kairi. But it felt a tad bit different with Riku; he honestly liked being protected by the slightly older boy. There went his head hurting again, and he clutched at it's sides.

"If only I knew… what to do… If I only knew, what it all _meant_."

He picked up the stereo control— oh yeah Destiny Islands had gone mega high-tech — and let the CD that was still inside play. Thankfully it fit his mood perfectly, angsty teenager on the verge of rebelling or rather on the edge of insanity. Yep, it pretty much leveled out. Although, Sora was not one to be 'angsty'; he was too klutzy and air-headed for that. But all in all it still fit how he was feeling at the current time.

The music was blasted across the room, as he began to bob his head back and forth. Music would make him forget his troubles temporarily, it always did. He hummed along until he was startled by a loud obnoxious knock on his window. It couldn't be Riku, he thought to himself. He wasn't ready to face Riku again! His eyes widened, and a hint of relief flashed through them as he saw a head of blond hair. So it wasn't Riku, but apparently his nosey cousin.

Roxas climbed up the ladder and knocked again on the window. It was usually open, but he assumed his cousin was having one of those 'I want to be alone' kind of moments. Well, too bad because Roxas was determined to talk to him.

The brunet grunted and leaned over to open the window, "I'm coming, I'm coming! There… what do you want?"

"Thank you! Geesh! Could you lower that I can't even hear myself think!" Roxas shouted as he tumbled on the way into his cousin's room.

"No! I'm being an angsty emo kid, leave me alone!"

The blond arched a brow and walked over to the stereo to lower the music himself. "I doubt you can be an _angsty emo_ kid while listening to swing music."

Sora rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "I could if I felt like it."

"Right… So, mind telling me what that whole dramatic girlie exit was about?"

"_Girlie_?"

"Yeah, that was totally something a girl would do," he sat on Sora's bed and chuckled. "Did you two break up or something?"

"What?! Where the hell did you get _that_?!"

"Maybe you're _that_ obvious."

"Roxas, you know I'm not… I don't like guys."

It was Roxas' turn to roll his eyes, "You mean to tell me that nothing happened between you and Riku inside that bathroom stall?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Why was he in there in the first place? There were many other stalls he could've occupied."

"I asked him to help me…"

Roxas looked at the boy lying on the bed quizzically, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking this later but… Help you in what?"

"I got stuck," Sora said as he puffed out his cheeks, and felt them grow warm again. He knew it was not going to sound right at all.

"Stuck? Care to elaborate there? What could you get stuck in a bath- Oh eww. I'm regretting it already."

Sora waved his arms around indignantly, "Not that! My chain! It got stuck in the toilet paper dispenser. That was the only reason he was inside the stall with me. Could we drop the subject now?"

Roxas shrugged, "Well, since you went through the trouble to make up such a bogus story. Okay, subject dropped."

"It's not a bogus story!"

"Sora, even if it wasn't bogus I know something happened between the two of you in there. You wouldn't have left in such a rush otherwise."

"_Why do you have to be right?…_" The boy whined as he shoved a pillow over his face. He thought maybe if he asphyxiated himself, everything would come to an end, including the interrogation his persistent cousin was putting him through.

The blond haired boy leaned closer to Sora as he yoinked the pillow away from his face, "What was that?"

Sora sat up on the bed and sneered, "Something did happen. There, I said it, you were right. Now leave me alone."

"Gee, I've only known you for as long as I could remember. Besides, we're family. We should know each other pretty well," Roxas said with another shrug. "But if you want me to leave, then I guess I have no other choice. I'll see you around," He got off the bed and made his way to the window again.

"Wait, Rox! I, uh… Since you already know…"

The blond looked over at his direction, "Yeah?"

"I do need someone to talk to…"

"Oi, typical. Why don't you talk to Kairi about this? She's obviously the president of the Riku and Sora fan club."

"What?"

Roxas walked up to Sora again and bonked him over the head, "You're so slow!"

"Oww! I'm not slow!" Sora rubbed the top of his head and pouted.

"Don't argue with me on that one either, you'll lose that battle as well. Come on, who doesn't know you have a thing for Riku?"

"But I don't! That's why I need to talk to someone… Because I'm confused."

"Ah, likely story."

Sora whispered in a warning tone, "_Roxas_… What about you, huh? There are more possibilities for you! Now question is, who do you have the hots for more? Hayner or Axel? Or hey maybe even Pence!"

The blond's jaw dropped to the floor at an incredible speed, "That's a load of moogle dung, and you know it."

"Do moogles even-"

"Just because they're magical creatures doesn't mean they synthesize their crap away before anyone sees it.- And that's besides the point anyway!"

"Yeah, too much info kupo…"

"As I was saying. I think you've completely forgotten the fact that my girlfriend, Naminé, would probably not appreciate me being some sort of homosexual nympho."

It was Sora's jaw to drop that time, "You… have a _girlfriend_? Since when?!"

Roxas glared at the idiot next to him, "Are you sure we're related?"

"Dude, I… didn't know you and Naminé…"

"We didn't want to flaunt our relationship or anything. It's still in the works."

"So what you're trying to say is that, you're only _technically_ going out?"

"Yes," He grunted.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I think it's more than official now. She gave me this today." Roxas handed Sora a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

Sora took it and stared at it for a good minute or so. He tried to stifle in his laughter as much as he could, but the boy was only able to hold it in for so long. "What is she five? It's a kiddy doodle of the both of you holding hands! How cute! Ha ha!"

"Don't make fun of her artistic skills! It was a quick sketch after all." Roxas snatched the paper away from his cousin.

The spikey haired brunet clutched onto his abdomen, and resumed laughing in a hysterical fashion. He pointed at the piece of paper and snorted, "_That's_ what made it official? A craptastic doodle of the two of you? You're a riot, Rox!"

Roxas put away the drawing and shoved Sora, "Stop laughing, it's giving me a headache."

"Hey…" The other boy finally stopped laughing, and noticed the mere pout daring to make an appearance on Roxas' face. No way. Did he actually hurt his feelings?

"I really like her okay? But it's nearly impossible to get any alone time, especially with her three overprotective siblings."

"She has siblings?"

"Yeah… I thought you knew about them. There's Quistis, Larxene, and Cloud."

Sora cringed, "What a combo."

"No kidding."

The atmosphere had lightened up an immense amount since the subject of Sora's sexuality lingered over to Roxas' romantic relations. Even if there wasn't much depth of any kind at the moment, only a solitary drawing that made Sora laugh hysterically. But the boy with darker hair had no one else to talk to, and his cousin was his only hope. "So Roxas, you mean to tell me you've never… thought about your friends in a more than-"

"-Sora you really don't have to finish that sentence."

Sora stared at the dark blue walls in his room, as if they held some sort of incredible significance to what they were discussing. He didn't want to make an awkward subject come off even more so. Even if it was nearly impossible to talk about sexuality and not feel weird. "Well, have you?"

"Nah."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie about something like that? I'm not a queer."

"Because, everyone is human therefore everyone has curiosities."

"Right… So what you're trying to say is that everyone has a little fag inside them just waiting to pop out and want to do other people of the same sex?"

Sora passed a hand through his unruly spikes, "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Oh, so what are you trying to say then?"

"I know exactly what your problem is! You're a homophobe-closet fag in denial!"

Roxas blinked, "That didn't make an ounce of sense. How can you be homophobic and a closet fag all in one?"

"Of course it did, and hey everything is possible."

"Please, if I were a homophobe I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Am I right, or am I right?"

The brunet made a buzzer sound and shook his head, "Wrong. Did you not notice all the different synonyms you used for the word homosexual in the passed fifteen minutes?"

"You're insane Sora! It's all crazy talk! And why the hell were you counting _synonyms_?!"

"Think of it what you will, but at least I'm aware of my feelings. I'm not ignoring or disguising them as something totally different."

"And you're saying I am?"

The other boy sighed, "It seems like it."

"I don't like guys, I like girls. Isn't my relationship with Naminé proof enough that-"

He didn't even let his cousin finish his sentence, "-No. Far from it. Many would actually see it as a cover-up."

"_What_? That's ridiculous! And tremendously cliché…" Roxas grunted and opened Sora's bedroom window. There was no way he could stay and argue with the boy any more.

Sora followed him, "Wait! Where are you going?! We're not done!"

"Yes we are. I'm not the one you need to have this conversation with. Later." He climbed out the window, and went down the ladder to get away from his cousin's insistent yapping. The boy was obviously bonkers, accusing Roxas of liking other guys. That was preposterous all on it's own, and he was far from being homophobic. Why would he, of all people, be homophobic? He could tolerate gay folks just fine. It didn't have to mean he was… gay. What bothered the blond most of all was that whenever Sora's words made the slightest hint of sense, the only individual that popped into mind was a certain red head. Not that he was proud of picturing the man grinning wide— he had a real nice smile after all—, and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. He shook his head vigorously and screamed, "Get out of my head!!" His eyes widened as he lost his balance on the ladder, and found himself falling backwards. Ah crap…

_**CRASH.**_

"Whoa! What the… Roxas?! Roxas, are you okay?!" Sora looked out his window and spotted the discombobulated boy underneath what used to be his ladder. He winced, "Don't move buddy! I'll get you out of there in no time at all!"

Roxas would've rolled his eyes if he could, but he didn't think moving any part of his body would be real smart at that point in time. "Stupid Sora… Stupid Axel… Stupid _everyone… Stupid, stupid Axel._"

------

"It's closing time guys!" Yuffie squealed and smiled wide. She was so glad that it was finally time to go home. She had worked fulltime on her Christmas break week, but didn't mind. Although, at the end of the day she definitely felt all the overtime pay off, and not in a good way.

Tifa returned the smile as she finished locking the cash box, "I'm so excited. I can't believe Christmas is just hours away."

"Well, you better believe it. Now does that mean I still have to come in early?" Cloud smirked as he leaned against the counter.

The older brunette shook her head, "Not if you don't want to, but it would be nice to keep Leon company until both Yuffie and I get all the party preparations done. Our Paopu Palace Xmas Bash is known as the best for a reason."

"I'm sure Leon will be perfectly fine, he doesn't need me to look after him."

Yuffie stifled a giggle, "I dunno about that Cloud. Last time you left him with no adult supervision, he ended up in quite a pickle."

"Those troublemaking kids didn't even look like they were from around these parts. But they did tie him up to the counter pretty skillfully," Tifa winked.

Leon growled from underneath the piece of furniture— it had been the cause of most his troubles at work— as he finished wiping off the last corner with a washcloth. "First of all, those kids were the devil incarnate. And secondly, does Leon get a say in _any_ of this?"

The blond looked down at the brunet and smirked once more, "So, would _Leon _like some company tomorrow morning?" Only a grunt was heard in response.

"I think that's as close to a 'yes' you're going to possibly get," Yuffie chuckled as she picked up her messenger bag, and any other belongings she was going to take with her.

Tifa did the same and waved goodbye to the male co-workers, "Alright you two, you're in charge of closing up. Goodnight, happy Christmas Eve!" She finished off by blowing them kisses.

"Bye Tifa! Happy Christmas Eve to you too!" Cloud looked over to his friend and raised a brow, "Leon… aren't you at least going to say goodbye?"

A hand appeared from behind the counter, and waved goodbye to both the girls. It then went back down after it was done.

Cloud sighed as the door chime faded soon after. "I never thought cleaning behind the counter was _that_ interesting."

"You should try it sometime."

"Oh ha ha, very funny Mr. Leonheart. Or should I go back to calling you, _Squall_?"

The brunet winced, "Don't call me that. You know the name's Leon."

"Squall, Leon, whatever," Cloud said as he got off the counter momentarily, just so he could get back on and lay his body over it.

Leon slowly stood back up and stared at the blond now sprawled across the counter, "You've always enjoyed testing my patience, among other things."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what I mean by that, Strife. Now get off, I kinda need to pass so we can finally lock up."

"I'm not budging, until you say please."

"If you don't move, I'll make you move."

Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Alright tough guy, make me move then."

The brunet mumbled to himself as he began to shove him off the counter, "If you won't… move… I'll push… you off."

"Ack!" Cloud caught off guard grabbed onto the side of the counter in order to keep him from falling.

"I meant it when I said I'd push you off!"

"Wah! Hold on!" The blond immediately switched from gripping onto the counter to grasping Leon's collar as tight as possible. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

"Huh? No- Ugh… Whoa!" Leon stopped pushing, but that didn't stop Cloud from clinging. And the clinging led to falling. Both men fell from atop the counter, and landed quite hard onto the freshly mopped floor.

Cloud groaned and found it incredibly difficult to breathe with all the deadweight on him, "_Could… you…get…off me…? _I kinda can't… _breathe_."

The diner door flung open as the chimes rang loudly. A young bubbly blonde teenage girl carrying a white backpack smiled, and made her way inside. She wore a pair of white jeans, as well as a shirt with silver moon and star designs decorating it. Probably could've passed off as an angel of some sort, if it weren't for her overly devious mind— occupation: rabid fan girl 2. Anyone whose ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting Naminé, or caught her at first glance, would swear she was the most sweetest, innocent person that ever set foot on Destiny Islands. No doubt about it she was a sweetheart, but like any normal human being— she had her Dr. Jekyll and _Ms. _Hyde moments. Only her friends as well as family had the _privilege_ of ever witnessing any of those humorous, and a tad bit embarrassing instants of what was only a portion of Naminé's life.

She also always carried her sketchbook around with her, and that evening was no exception. Naminé had wanted to show her brother her latest masterpiece; she was really proud of that last one. Although when she walked through the Paopu Palace door, he was nowhere in sight. "Cloud! Where are you?! I have something to show you!" She looked down at her sketch, and giggled with delight.

"Naminé…?"

"Cloud?" Naminé looked around again, but didn't see any signs of her brother.

"A little lower kid…" Leon said as he tried his best to steady himself back up. The fall had been a nasty one, but at least Cloud got the worst end of the deal. He smirked to himself.

Naminé scratched the top of her head, took a quick glance at the floor, and couldn't help but blush. She covered her eyes, and shook her head along with her hands frantically, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll come back- I mean I'll talk to my brother at home, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

Leon's eyes widened, while Cloud looked equally embarrassed for his little sister. He sighed and pushed the rest of his friend off him, "No Naminé, you've got it all wrong!"

"But you two were on the floor, and _he_ was on top of you! I must've interrupted something!"

"The only thing you interrupted was us wincing and whining in pain from falling off the counter."

Oddly enough Naminé looked deeply disappointed, "Oh. That's all?" She then paused and grinned, "_Why_ were you two on the counter?"

Leon slapped his palm against his forehead, while the blond fell back onto the floor in frustration.

"Either way! Cloudy! I drew you something!" She rushed over to him, and kneeled down to show him the sketch. "I drew it while you and Leon were working, hehe."

"That's nice Nami, what are we- uh…"

Leon arched a brow and took a glimpse at the sketch as well, "She's quite the artist."

"Naminé! What do you call _that_?" Cloud asked completely flushed all over again.

"I call it the Man-Hug™. Don't you look cozy in Leon's arms?" She batted her eyelashes in their direction.

"I never thought Leon's arms _could_ cause any coziness to begin with…"

"You're just jealous you've never had the chance to find out."

Naminé stifled a giggle as she helped her brother up, "Come on, mom wants us home already. She made your favorite dish, but we were all waiting for you to get back from work. The majority of us anyway, Larxene doesn't count."

"Right, why would she wait for all of us to eat at the _family_ table?"

"Has she ever?"

"The girl's got a point," Leon shrugged and patted Naminé's shoulder slightly.

She looked up at him and sighed, "You know, if it weren't for the fact that I'm _secretly_ and quite subtly trying to hook you up with my brother… I would totally have a high school girlish puppy crush on you."

The brunet coughed and patted her on the back as he motioned for her to go back outside. They had to lock up sometime, "Aww, how sweet. How would Roxas feel if you did have a crush on me though?"

Naminé stumbled forward slightly as she found herself outside once more. She didn't even get the chance to say anything back, but she did manage to blush again. A smile appeared on her childlike face, and she hugged her sketchbook tight. Roxas was so nice to her, and actually appreciated her drawings. He never made fun of them, or any of her wacky ideas. Sometimes he reminded her of a lost puppy, unsure of what he wanted, or in what direction to go. She was actually unsure of what she wanted and what direction to go in as well. But what mattered was that they were both in it together no matter what, and that alone was enough for the blonde.

"Did she freeze in place or something?"

Cloud laughed and shook his head as he turned off the rests of the lights, "She's probably daydreaming of that crush of hers."

"Oh? And you're okay with her crushing on other boys?"

"Sure. As long as they don't get cheeky and actually ask her out. That's when I'll _crush_ them. I know Larxene and Quistis will help me out in that department."

Once more the door chimes rang as Leon held the door open for his co-worker, "Your family is beyond interesting."

Cloud walked by Leon and winked, "You have _no_ idea."

As the blond made his way outside of the restaurant, Leon had an insane urge to grab the man's posterior, but of course thought twice. He didn't need another Kairi or Yuffie to immerge from the not so angelic— but still less malicious in aspect than the other two— Naminé. He finished locking up, and placed the keys back into his pocket, "But that's the _only_ reason I stick around. So you have to keep it interesting." The darker haired man for the first time that night smiled, and placed an arm around both blue-eyed siblings. The Strife's did keep it interesting, and that's why he admired that family so much.

"Leon, are you going to join us for dinner?"

Leon nodded at the short blonde girl, "Naturally."

"Goodie! I have more sketches I want to show the both of you!" She wriggled her eyebrows and grinned wide.

The two males froze in place, and stared awkwardly at each other. The awkwardness soon faded as the devious blonde chuckled, and admitted to only be joking. They sighed and continued to make their way back to the Strife household, even if Cloud still had a hint of doubt of the so-called bluff. No one could ever be too sure with Naminé Strife.

As the laughter soon faded, and the ones' responsible for it vanished as well another audible giggle was heard from a distance. A chilly breeze was suddenly felt throughout the island, but no one regarded it as anything of importance.

"_Jack, she looks like_ me, _except a tad older_," Jacqueline chuckled as her cold breath nearly froze the window she was standing in front of.

The tall man in charge of the frost smirked and nodded, "And that blond fellow reminds me of myself back in the day. How time flies…"

She rolled her eyes, and patted her much older brother on the back soothingly, "There, there you gotta stop reminiscing you old geezer, and get back to work. We have a lot to do, and only a couple of hours to do it!"

"Don't you remember? Father Winter said at the stroke of midnight. We still got an hour or so left. And hey if anyone is an _old geezer_ it's the man you keep calling gramps!"

Jacqueline sighed and plopped down onto the sand, which wasn't quite to her taste. She was used to snow, hail storms, the frosty white brilliance that was winter! Sand, the tropical atmosphere, coconuts… Eck, what did a coconut taste like anyhow? She missed home already, her nice and pleasantly below temperature home, with her yummy frozen dinners and ice smoothies.

"I'll make you an extra icy one when we get back home, alright?" Jack Frost said as if reading her mind, which he was really good at.

She smiled wide and stood back up, "Aye sir! I just want to make this place snow already. Will we be doing this for them every year?"

The man looked extremely pensive for a minute or so, then looked back down at his partner in crime. "I guess it all depends on the results. If we do a good job, Father Winter will make sure to give us this mission every year from then on."

"Ooh, I hope so!" Jacqueline beamed as she clapped her hands together, sending icicles flying in every which way.

Jack ducked and caught the pieces of ice that went astray, shooting a tentative glare over at the child. "_Be careful. Don't let your excitement get the best of you._"

She blushed and laughed nervously, "Sorry…"

The time had finally come for Jack and Jacqueline Frost to '_snowify' _Destiny Islands. After they waited countlesshours by the island's most popular teen hangout— that of course they were unaware of— it was their time to shine. Even if no one was to know that it was them, they still wanted to leave a little holiday greeting for everyone to see. Just a little one. They were sure Father Winter wouldn't even notice it…

"Come on sis, the time has come. Let's get to work."

"It's about time!" And to work they went.

------

Wow, one more chapter and you won't have to hear from me for awhile. Won't you all be glad about that? -snort- I do hope the people that got to read this chapter enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was really sick for the passed two weeks so I had to keep myself occupied with something. As I already covered my internet service provider was and still is being mean. Now last time I didn't place any Kairi rules at the end of the chapter, so this time I come with three brand spankin' new rules! Enjoy!

**Kairi Rule 2: **A Kairi never reveals her true feelings often, if ever, but she has all the reason not to. Kairi's know that when a person becomes vulnerable and trusting, others tend to take advantage of that and milk it for all it's worth. That's why she would rather come off as a Grade A bitch, than a Grade A pushover.

**Rule 8:** Pink. Kairis are known for their love for pink, purple gets thrown into the mix from time to time, but pink always does the trick. Insult a Kairi's love for pink, and you'll see more of the color red than you'd ever bargain for. ( Refer to rule 76 of what happens when the snazzy pink attire is dirtied by someone else. )

**Rule 54:** Happen to like a Kairi? Enough to ask a Kairi out? Well… DON'T DO IT. A Kairi's proud nature does not enjoy being belittled by the old fashion antics of asking a girl out. Instead you must wait until she spies her prey- I mean- If a Kairi is interested in you, she'll make her move soon enough. Until then you'll have to wait. Why do you think Demyx ever stood a chance?

Now this is when I try to persuade you all to leave me nice reviews... -cough- If you don't review, I uh... remember Roxas? YAH Roxas, well he fell off the ladder and has a major hurt. Ahem, well if you don't review Axel won't come and make his hurt go away! :O.... -more crickets- And that concludes my horrible attempt of getting you all to review. -sweatdrop-


	5. Christmas Hallucinations pt 1

Thank you so much my darling Leafyaki! As well as Metal Chocobo :P, Jumesyn :DDD, somerdaye, Undying lover, The Klutzy Romantic, and Brenda -The one and only me-. You guys are the fuel to my fire! I'm so sorry it took me forever to deliver, but I hope I don't disappoint this time around. So now that I got that over with...

Finally, I'm back! For those that are enjoying my fic, and have also been wondering where I've been... Well, I'm sorry first of all. My mother has been real sick, and she's at the hospital at this point in time. I also had a real bad case of depression because everything was beginning to be a little too much for me. Although, in the end I'm here and -has an insane urge to say queer- back in action! I was doubting my writing ability, along with everything else I love doing so much. It was quite pathetic, but I got over myself and just kept moving forward. ( Random: Who has watched Meet the Robinson's?! I loved the movie it was so adorable. :3 ) Anyways!

This chapter is seventeen pages long, and I have yet to wrap up the fic so in other words... you'll be reading more from me real soon. The story itself wasn't wrapping up the way I had hoped, even if I had promised that this would be the last chapter... So here it is, with still more to go.

I hope you all enjoy it, considering it took me forever to finish it up. I had so much more to say but I'm drawing blanks right now. So... here goes nothing! This chapter: Snow, snow, _snow,_ and even more **snow**. :) OOoh and some interesting secret relationships will be revealed! Along with some wonderful ones in the making. :D

-------

Morning was too sunny and bright, it hurt Sora's eyes. Usually he adored bright and sunny mornings, but it was Christmas and Christmas wasn't supposed to be _that_- wait it was… Christmas! Sora jumped out of bed and smiled stupidly. Alright so Christmas was the exception to his sprightliness that early in the morning, but still the excitement was almost too much for the boy to bear.

"Merry Christmas Roxas!" The brunet pounced on the boy that was sleeping on top of an inflatable mattress, almost popping both it and his cousin in the process.

"OWW! Watch it, my sprained ankle! And anything else I sprained from my fall, so get off me!!!"

"Yipes! Fine, geesh I just wanted to wish you a-"

"-I heard you now get off…"

Sora rolled off him and scratched his head, "So are you feeling any better? I still can't help but feel slightly responsible for the injuries…"

Roxas sat up and sent a glare in Sora's direction, "I wonder why…"

The other boy shrugged, "I dunno. We should get our butts downstairs, and have breakfast though."

"Eh, do we have to?"

"Ah come on, it's Christmas get with the program!" Sora jumped onto his bed and grinned wide, "I love the holidays so much!"

"I really couldn't tell, with all your jumping and pouncing on other people," the blond groaned upon realizing his cousin still blubbering his holiday related soliloquy.

"-Even if the weather does suck around here during winter, but can't have them all I guess." He sighed and looked out his window, it- there was what looked like ice glued onto the edges of the window pane. That couldn't be possible, the only hint of ice on the island was inside everyone's freezers. Sora took it upon himself to open his window; while Roxas continued to twist and turn on his inflatable mattress, trying to get a couple more minutes of sleep. A soft cold breeze caressed the brunet's face when unexpectedly- for him anyway- the wind picked up.

The boy lost his equilibrium and fell back against his bed, but the look of bewilderment never left his face. "Roxas…?"

The blond only grunted in response as he rustled snuggly under his blanket.

"Roxas, you gotta see this…"

"You're really annoying me," Roxas rolled the warm blankets off him, and couldn't help but shiver when he did so. Damn his cousin for waking him up to see whatever it was he wanted him to see! He was more than sure it was something of little importance, and it only made the blond get out of his already comfortable state of- "Holy hell, is that…?"

Sora nodded and didn't know what to do with his newfound discovery. The island was covered in snow from top to bottom, side to side, every which way! The boy beamed and jumped towards the window, almost falling out in the process, but lucky for him Roxas grabbed him by the ankles.

"You dork, don't do that! You're going to fall off and then we're going to have two members of this family that will not be able to walk properly- or at all- for a good while!"

"But I want to go outside, I want to play in the snow!"

"We should probably make sure it's not some sort of Christmas hallucination. Maybe someone is playing a trick on us."

Sora gasped, "Dude, Christmas is not a time for pranks! It's a rule!"

"Ah hell. Why is it so cool for everyone to have rules all of a sudden? I want rules, I want to have a bazillion Roxas rules!" He then thought twice about what he said, and had a feeling Axel would probably mention something witty and cheesy along the lines of 'Of course Roxas rules, he rules in many places, occasions, he might even rule the world someday, with me by his side of course.' The fact that Roxas just pictured and imagined the red-head saying that made him cringe. Who the hell did that moron think he was to invade Roxas' thoughts that way! Even if he was a blast to hang out with, because they both had a lot in common and they were also very- He had to put a stop to all thoughts that involved Axel and pronto. It wasn't healthy.

"You know Axel would totally have something to say to-"

"-Finish that sentence, and you won't live to open up any presents later."

"Geesh, you're always so _touchy_. Either way, time to go play in the snow! Meet you outside!" Sora bounced away and rushed downstairs, but not before wishing his parents a Merry Christmas. Even if they certainly didn't look pleased at the fact that their boy pounced on their bed to wish them said greeting. Seventeen years of it every single Christmas morning, should be more than a fair warning to know it'll happen sooner or later.

The boy continued on his short journey downstairs, to reach the pot of gold at the end of his rainbow- wait there wasn't a pot of gold or rainbow, but it was close enough. He leaped out the door, and smiled wide as he fell face first onto the snow. Snow, the very cold snow that was making his face feel as if it were about to freeze off. Sora wasn't even wearing winter attire to go out in such weather, but then again no one on Destiny Islands had winter attire. That could be a problem.

"COLD, HOLY MOLY! COLDDDD. BURRRR." Sora whined as he got off the snow, but resumed to act as some sort of drug induced mental patient. He ran around in circles, did cartwheels, attempted to make a snow angel or two… Got up again to scream at the top of his lungs, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!" Then falling back onto the snow and laughing hysterically.

Roxas joined the boy soon after and stared down at him, "Stop it, they're going to call the white-coats on you."

"Look Roxas! I made a snow angel over there! Isn't it pretty?" Sora snorted and pointed to where the snow angel was.

The blond looked at it confused, "Looks more like someone decided to _sit_ on the snow angel."

The other boy pouted, "You're no fun when you're grumpy. I know exactly what will cheer you up!"

"If you just so happen to mention Ax-"

"-I'm going to go make gingerbread men cookies!"

Roxas blushed in utter embarrassment and looked once more at the squashed snow angel, "Oh right, in that case- wait a minute you don't know how to make anything in the kitchen, much less gingerbread men cookies! Your mom will not let you."

The brunet dismissed his cousin with a lazy wave of his hand, "Leave it all to me. Besides, it's thanks to me there's snow today."

"Oh yes, do you happen to know how to make snow? Last time I checked when I got up for a glass of water in the middle of the night you were still sleeping. I find it highly unlikely that you _made_ this all happen."

"No duh, dodo. I was all shocked this morning for a reason, but I _know_ why it happened!"

They both made their way inside, and Roxas decided to let the brunet humor him. "Do tell."

Sora beamed proudly as he jumped onto the couch- yes he was quite the little froggy that morning-, "I wrote a letter to Santa!"

The room went awkwardly silent for a good minute until the blond burst out in laughter, "Santa? You… wrote a letter… to Santa? HAHA, what did you wish for, _snow_?" He couldn't stop laughing, his cousin was known for some bizarre things in his time, but writing to Santa? And Santa actually _reading _and _responding_ to his letter no less. HA, what a joke.

"It's not funny! It's the truth! I wrote to Santa, Father Winter- whatever! But I wrote to him, and he obviously read my letter. That's the only logical explanation there is to why there's snow outside today."

Roxas sighed and placed a hand over Sora's back, "Oh really? Please Sora, Santa does _not_ exist. We all know that."

"Not you too. Fine, whatever I'm going over to Kairi's! She believes me, she's the one that encouraged me to write the letter in the first place!"

"Dude, you're seventeen. Santa is for little kids, and even then by seven or eight we stop believing in him. _You're_ the one that should get with the program."

He didn't know why, but Sora felt tears daring to make it's way down his cheeks. No, he wasn't going to cry. Let Roxas and Riku think whatever they wanted, yeah. He knew Santa existed, and that's all that mattered. The door opened as he made his way out it once more, closing it quite ruthlessly in the process.

"Ah he'll be back…" Roxas shook his head and called out to him, "You're going to freeze your ass off if you don't put something on over your pajamas!" When he received no answer back, he took it as his cue to go back upstairs and continue sleeping. It was absolutely ridiculous, a letter to Santa, only Sora would do such a thing hoping for some positive results. It was all a mere coincidence, just a coincidence.

--------

As beautiful as the morning was, there were still individuals that would much prefer to sleep in. Christmas or not, Riku wasn't going to budge from bed. There were years that he simply boycotted the dumb holiday altogether; the only times otherwise were when he would celebrate them with Sora and Kairi, them being the holiday enthusiasts after all. Riku on the other hand was against most commercial holidays. There was nothing that spectacular about Christmas anyway. The younger kids were the ones that got all the toys their heart desired anyway, meaning all the cool stuff. When a person reached a certain age, it was not only harder to get them gifts but way more tedious. So naturally Riku would skip it; the two people that would get gifts from him on Christmas never complained anyway. For that the older boy was grateful, because he knew he wasn't the best at holiday shopping. But those were his best friends, and he had to get them something; no matter if it was the silliest or crummiest thing in stock.

That year he got them both a box of strawberry cheesecake ice cream sandwiches. Yes, it did seem like an inexpensive- more like crappy and very cheap- gift, but in reality he knew it was something they've been wanting to try for awhile. Both Kairi and Sora seemed to have a fascination for cheesecake, and cheesecake as well as ice cream seemed like a nice combination at the time. Besides, they were on special at the Quickie Coconut Stop.

Riku groaned and sat up, "Ah who am I kidding… I always get my friends such crappy gifts, when they never fail to go all out for me. Ugh, I suck." He fell back onto his bed and sighed. When his father asked him if he had wrapped his friends' gifts the boy only chuckled, and said that he hoped not. Otherwise there would be a big goopy puddle of cheesecake ice cream under their pseudo Christmas tree.

He had to get up regardless; it _was_ Christmas and he had to wish his friends a merry one after all. As well as get ready for the big Paopu Palace blowout bash, since he couldn't miss that. Only a couple more minutes of sleep, that's all the boy wanted. Just a little bit more sleep…

"**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY, MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LOOOOVVEEEEE CHRISTMAS!_**"

Riku shot up from his bed once more, what the… That voice that was wishing everyone a Merry Christmas at the top of their lungs, sounded a lot like Sora… There was no way he was going to be able to go back to bed after that. Why was Sora running around Destiny Islands wishing everyone a-

"**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND!_**"

"Huh?" The boy had finally cracked. He _was _dropped on his head a little too many times as a baby. A winter wonderland, on Destiny Islands? That didn't make any sense at all. Well now naturally he _had_ to go outside to check out what was going on. There had to be some rational explanation as to why Sora was screaming- wonderful his thoughts verged on dirty at the moment - and running frantically around the island, in front of his house no less.

"In that case, it's time to go outside." Riku got out of bed, and casually walked down the stairs as if it were any regular ol' day. He usually slept shirtless, just because it was more comfortable. Besides, they did live on an island where the temperature was for the most part very humid, if not disgustingly scorching hot. Lucky for them they did have the ocean to cool them off, but sometimes it really wasn't enough. Although, Riku could care less about whether the weather was enjoyable or not- he chuckled at his 'thought pun'.

Afterwards he made a detour to the kitchen, and did a quick check in the freezer to make sure his cheap, yet yummy Christmas gifts for his friends were still there. The last thing he needed was to break such news to Sora and Kairi… '_Um yeah, my dad kinda ate your Christmas gifts sorry. So I have nothing to give you this year…' _Kairi would probably reply with something along the lines of, _'Has the dog ate my homework line been upgraded to dads eating Christmas gifts?' _Sora's approach would be a little different though, he would do his irresistible pout- not that Riku thought it was _irresistible_, it's just everyone else thought so… but it was better described as cute for the most part- then wonder why he had been such a cheap ass and not have gotten them anything. Probably scolding him some more for using such a lame excuse as well, leading to Riku never hearing the end of it. _Ever_.

After slamming the freezer door shut he shivered, but knew it was because he had just finished opening the darn thing in the first place. He didn't think twice as he made his way out the front door, taking a deep breath, and almost choking on the cold air that made it's way into his lungs.

"What the hell? Huh?!" The silver-haired boy gawked at all the white snow surrounding the once _snowless_ island. He blinked a couple of times and made sure he was fully awake. It had to all be a dream, there was so such thing as snow on Destiny Islands! No way, no how! With his mouth still hanging open Riku continued to stare, but not before a huge block of said _nonexistent_ snow fell on top of his head. The boy groaned and was sent tumbling forward onto the ground. He wasn't sure if to whine from the pain, or feel really stupid and embarrassed. One thing was for sure, he was really, really, _really_ **cold**.

------

"Selphie, I need to tell you something. P-Please it's important… I just want to-" Kairi interrupted her talk-to-self session when she heard a knock on the door. She proceeded to ignore it as she continued to talk to her reflection, pretending it was the happy-go-lucky brunette.

"Hey Selph Merry Christmas! Do you possibly… have a minute?"

The knocking ensued, and that time around her mother called out to answer the door. Kairi growled, "Mother tell whoever it is to come back later! I'm busy!"

"**_Missy, you get your prissy butt downstairs and ANSWER THE DOOR. IT'S CHRISTMAS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE._**"

Kairi shuddered and could've sworn she saw her reflection flinch, "Coming mother dear! Er… _Merlin?_" The girl obliged after much deliberation, and rushed to their door to only see a very pleased with himself Sora. She knew he had a tendency of being frighteningly jubilant and dare she even think mighty _gay_, but it looked as if he were overdoing it just a smidgen. Only just…

"Sora? What are you-"

The very happy and excited brunet lunged himself at his best friend, "MERRY CHRISTMAS KAIRI! It worked! It really worked! It really, _really_, **_REALLY_**-"

"AGH! I get it Soooo-RAHH!!!" Kairi fell back onto the conveniently placed couch, and she simply gawked at him. "What _is_ the matter with you?! What are you talking about?! Did you happen to have a talk with Puff the Magic Dragon or something?"

Sora giggled, yes he _giggled_, he was so incredibly happy he _had _to giggle. "No, even better! Have you taken a look outside? Huh, huh?"

"Well, no… since you didn't even give me a chance to before you _attacked_ me." She playfully shoved him away, then proceeded to dust off her light pink shirt and dark magenta colored pants. The dust didn't feel like dust though, or looked like it. It was rather cool, icy even… watery… A berry colored brow shot up, "Sora, is this…? How did you get that all…"

"It is Kairi, it is! Santa read my letter! Remember you told me to write him one? He made my wish come true!" Yet another wide smile graced the boy's face, and he hugged the still very confused girl.

"You mean that… outside there's… outside there is-"

"-Stop stuttering and come see for yourself!" Sora grabbed onto the red-head's hand, and dragged her out the door. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as a small snowflake drifted and landed above his cheek. The cool sensation made him smile even wider, if it were even possible.

Kairi was gawking again, but she didn't know what else to do. It was as the brunet said, there really was snow. The island was covered in snow! She grinned just as wide, and laughed stupidly. "SORA THE ISLAND IS COVERED IN SNOW!"

He covered his ears immediately and winced, damn was Kairi loud. "That's what I told you!"

"Sora, I can't believe it there's snow… I've always wanted to see, feel, play in the snow!"

"Well, now it's our chance Kairi. Come on, it's waiting for us!"

"WOOHOO SANTA ROCKS!" She laughed and catapulted onto the snow, followed by a just as eager Sora.

For a good while they didn't say another word to each other, because at that moment nothing needed to be said. They continued to frolic in the white icy substance; it was so new to them they were still in awe. There was even an attempt to make a snow castle, but alas no such luck. Just as they didn't have any luck making a sandman last Christmas. But there was obviously no rule against trying.

"Thanks Sora."

Sora looked up from his failed attempt at a snow _anything_, "What for Kai?"

"For writing to Santa, for making _this_," She picked up some more frost from the ground, and sprinkled some slightly over the deformed block that her friend was working on. "For making it all a reality. I gotta admit, I had my doubts just as everyone else…"

The brunet saddened a little at what Kairi had last said, "You didn't believe either?"

She shook her head and frowned, "Not that I didn't believe, but it just seemed so farfetched. Out of reach, like many things in this world."

"You're beginning to sound like Riku, and I can only put up with one of him." Sora chuckled despite himself.

"No, I mean it Sora. There are just times that it feels as if life is not giving you enough, you know? Lately I've been feeling that way. I'm sorry if I'm coming off bitter or anything."

Sora patted the girl on the back, "You know better than anyone that if life gives you lemons, make lemonade and sell it so you can franchise it to then make even fruitier juices!"

Kairi blinked, "Are you trying to imply something by not making any sense?"

The boy simply laughed and grabbed a big chunk of snow, "And now what happens when life gives you snow?"

"Could life possibly be so kind?" She smirked and did the same as Sora.

"It was this time!" Sora grinned triumphantly, molding the chunk of snow into a ball.

The red-head knew what was coming next, so she didn't even wait it out. Her chunk was already made into a perfectly round shape. "I'll tell you what happens when life gives you snow, you throw it to the least expected target!"

"Well you lose there buddy, I'm kinda expecting you to-"

Kairi winked and sent the snowball flying straight in the direction of an unsuspecting Riku, "I'm not really _that_ predictable am I?"

"Hey! You like, completely missed me!"

"That was the point you dorkus!" She laughed and pointed to Riku as he fell back onto the blasted snow for the second time that day.

Sora turned around and made a face, "Riku!?"

"Got ya! Haha!"

Kairi!" Sora rushed over to Riku's side, and laughed because no matter what, the situation was completely hilarious. He helped the shirtless individual up, and blushed a bit. What the hell was Riku doing shirtless outside? In such weather no less! "Come on you stubborn arrogant fool, you're going to catch a cold. Or worse hypothermia!" exclaimed the brunet as he yanked him all the way back into Kairi's house.

Riku rolled his eyes as he shivered, "Merry Christmas… to you too."

"What possessed you to go outside without a shirt on?!"

"How was I supposed to know it was actually to be cold out?!" He pulled his hand away from Sora's tight grasp. What had gotten into him, and why were the boy's cheeks flushed? It only make Riku's smirk widen.

The red-head chuckled and walked up to them as well, "Sorry about that Riku, I really meant to aim it at Sora. It's just you kinda got in the way."

"Kinda?" Riku scowled.

All three of them were now back inside, and Sora looked over at Kairi, "Since technically this was your doing, do you got a spare shirt of some sort you could let Riku borrow?"

She nodded, "Naturally! Now this is my question to you Riku, what color of shirt would you like? Pink, light pink, pink with lilac, pink with red, or maybe pink with-"

"Oi, you're kidding right? Don't you have anything other than _pink_?" Riku faked a sob as he plopped himself down onto the couch.

Kairi shook her head and smirked, "Aww, sorry but no I don't."

"How about your mom? She's bound to have something less um, pink."

"You actually want to use one of my mom's shirts? You're already crossing the line by using one of mine, but my _mother_?"

The silver-haired boy cringed and Sora stifled yet another laugh. His blush finally having left his face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Give me un segundo, and I'll have a non-pink shirt in hand for you," Kairi snorted as she moseyed over to the back of the couch, without being noticed. She reached under the piece of furniture to retrieve the baby monitor that was oh so cleverly hidden. The switch was turned on, and she stood back up making her way up the stairs. If Kairi was going to leave her two best friends alone in a room, certain measures had to be put into action. Of course that wasn't the first time she had spied on the two, but nothing interesting had ever happened before. The usual guy talk, and maybe playful flirting from time to time, but that was sadly it. It only had begun to get good recently!

Kairi snickered at the thought as she closed the door to her room, turning on the replica of the other baby monitor. Yup, she was absolutely brilliant! No one was going to foil her plans that time around, nope.

"Now they have no choice but to talk to each other, and hopefully more."

Ever since the bathroom stall incident they hadn't really discussed what happened, or much at all. Sure they still hung out, talked even, especially with Kairi's _encouragements_ and subtle hinting of the passed events, but nothing. Well, nothing remotely _interesting _that was.

Oh no, Kairi's imagination was going all wild at the thought of anything happening between Riku and Sora. She opened her closet door, and pulled out the first t-shirt that was not pink. Rather it was the _only _shirt that wasn't pink. It was all the way at the far end of her closet, with spider webs decorating the piece of hardly, if ever worn shirt. Her mother made her buy it a couple of years back because she thought it wasn't _normal_ for a girl to only be fond of _one_ color. Although that was far from the truth, Kairi did like the color purple as well.

"I wonder if it'll fit Riku..." The red-head stopped in her tracks, as her inner-mind theater started making use of all her indecent, naughty, maybe even slightly kinky thoughts. Her jaw dropped, and she suddenly felt herself plummet downwards. How she was doing so was beyond her…

"_Okay narf? Why does this always happen to me when I- wah!"_

_Kairi dropped butt first- thankfully- onto a big comfy looking recliner chair. She arched a brow as she sat up and laughed nervously, "Oh dear Gods not again… I really have to control my imagination."_

A bag of popcorn floated down onto her lap, along with a big theater screen appearing in a puff of pink smoke in front of her. It immediately turned on, and showcased two boys sitting next to each other on a couch.

"Déjà vu much?"

The two boys on the couch began to blush furiously as they got a little closer to each other. They were discussing something or other, but unfortunately for Kairi her inner-mind theater only let her imagine so much. She dug her hand deep into the seat of the recliner chair in hopes of finding something to adjust the volume.

"_Hey what gives? Is this thing on mute? Where's the remote, where's the remote!?"_

_What she saw next made her jaw drop once again, and her cheeks burn as bright as a firefly. A shirt went flying to the other end of the living room, and Kairi squeaked loudly. All she saw next were articles of clothing being thrown in every which way. She immediately got off the recliner chair- popcorn falling all over the place- and attacked the big screen that had appeared._

"You guys wait! I need to get the camcorder! Don't do anything yet!"

_Knock, knock. _"Kairi sweetie, are you okay?"

"Wha?"

"I'm coming in, hope you're decent." Her mother opened the door, and smiled until she noticed the dazed off look about her daughter.

Kairi snapped out of it once she heard her mother's voice, "Mom! What are you doing in my- What is that?"

The slightly plump woman that was an inch shorter than Kairi smirked, and handed her a gift wrapped box. "If you haven't noticed already it's your Christmas gift. It's not much, but I have been meaning to give you this for some time now. I just wasn't sure when it would be appropriate to give it to you."

"Mom…"

"-It was your grandmother's."

That said it all. Kairi knew exactly what her mother was giving her, and she couldn't help but almost beam in anticipation. Her mother had promised something extra special awhile back, but she never in a million years thought she had actually meant it. "Mom no, it was grandmom's I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I promised you, and I very well don't go back on my word. All I ask is that you take good care of it. She would've wanted for you to hand it down to your own daughter as well."

Kairi blushed at those words, "But, what if I don't have kids? Or a daughter? I would only disappoint her."

The care package was placed on top of the bed, and a pair of arms encircled around the younger girl. It all caught the red-head by surprise, but she returned the hug nonetheless.

"_Mom_, stop being so _motherly_…"

"Don't ever say you would disappoint her. She was _very_ proud of you, and specifically wanted _you_ from all the others in the family to read about her past. She was never one to share her tall-tales to anyone. The one person she thought would understand-"

"Gramps?"

"Yes. Well, he didn't. He thought they were too _farfetched_, there was no such thing as other worlds or magic."

Farfetched? Now Kairi felt plain ol' guilty and mighty stupid at that. She didn't deserve to be entrusted with something as important as her grandmother's journal. She was a woman of adventure, never stayed in a place for too long. That was troublesome for her grandfather, but he was still madly in love with her. No silly expedition of any sorts was going to separate them, and the man tried desperately to get the woman to understand. Her journal was the only other thing in her possession that was constantly with her, and was soon the only thing in general. Once Kairi and the other grandchildren were born, helping to raise them became his first priority. In the end it was one of her grandmother's many adventures that lead to her unfortunate disappearance. "Do you think she's still out there mom?"

"I wish I could say, but in all honesty I don't think so."

The red-head let go from the embrace and frowned, "Pessimist."

"Hey, you would be a pessimist too if your mother had been declared missing after a good sixteen years before."

"It's so _unfair_ though, she went missing right after I was born… Maybe it was my fault…"

"Kairi, sweetie, don't be stupid. Your grandmother was careless at times, and unfortunately her carelessness lead to… lead to…" The woman's wavy hair fell forward and covered most of her face, which she was quite thankful for in the end. She really preferred not to let her daughter notice her eye's watering, even if it never really worked anyhow because Kairi knew her all too well.

She wiped a stray tear making it's way down her mother's cheek, and took hold of her arm. "Now you're the one being stupid. Grams wouldn't want you to be crying on Christmas, it was her fave holiday after all. Next to Halloween of course!"

"Naturally. Aren't you going to open-"

"Not now. I have yet to deliver something to a very cold shirtless boy downstairs," she smirked in a most cocky like fashion.

Her mother then let go of the slight grip on her daughter's arm, and squeaked much like her daughter would do in such a situation. "You have a shirtless boy downstairs!? Honey, I'm so proud of you!" She clung onto her and let out a school-girlish giggle, "Now tell me, who is it? Whooooo?"

Kairi shook her head, and stared down at the floor from the embarrassment, "I think you're not only sadly mistaken, but would be quite disappointed in the long run." That's when she heard other voices, and they were coming from none other than the baby monitor. She immediately shushed her mom and made her way up to the contraption.

"What is it swee-"

She shushed her again and pointed to the baby monitor, "_They're finally talking, shhhhh!"_

"_Who?_"

"_Riku and Sora._"

"_Ooh! Have those two finally gotten out of the clo-_"

More sounds were coming from the monitor, and both of them fell silent.

"Sora… we really need to talk…"

The only other sounds heard from Kairi's room were the loud squeals of excitement as they continued to eavesdrop.

-------

"What's taking Kairi so long? We did only ask her to get a shirt right?…"

"Knowing her she probably went to get a matching skirt for that shirt."

Sora stifled a laugh and nodded because that seemed to be sadly very true. The candy sweet face that belonged to the one and only Kairi was known for such buffoonery. In fact, in school she had been declared number one to succeed in pulling what would one day be the best prank in all of Destiny Islands. Yuffie was a close second. As the thought finally decided to register, Sora realized that if their persistent friend hadn't made her way downstairs yet…

"Riku?"

"Sora?…"

"Um, what did you want to talk about?"

Before the silver-haired youth had the chance to reply, a hand was suddenly slapped against his mouth. The boy stared at his friend wide-eyed with eyebrows raised. All he got in return was an abrupt '_shhhhhushhh'. _He pushed the hand away, "_What_ are you doing?"

The other boy only startled Riku as he whispered into his ear, "_It's not safe_. _The room is **bugged**._"

A light colored eyebrow arched up again in irritation, "You're absolutely mad."

Once again Riku was shushed, and once again Sora continued the whispering. Apparently he was the only one that was well aware of the more than troublesome antics of one Kairi.

Riku shoved the brunet off him lightly, as not to send him falling onto the floor. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to go-"

"-To the kitchen? Yes I'll join you!" Sora immediately shot up from the couch, and made his way to the girl's kitchen.

"Sora… what the-"

"-Coming?"

Riku grunted and nodded, "Fine. _I hope you can properly explain to me then about what's going on._"

A sigh was heard as the younger maroon colored haired individual sat on the edge of her bed, in complete and utter defeat.

"Honey are you alright?"

Subtly ignoring what her mother had finished saying, she stood back up from her bed. "Time to initiate plan B."

Her mother tilted her head to the side in confusion, "There's a plan B?"

"Mom, there's _always_ a plan B! There's also a plan C in case plan A and B both fail. I thought you knew this! You should take notes for future reference."

"Nah, I've retired as a fulltime meddler years ago. At least you're carrying on the family business. Although, what happens if plan A, B, _and_ C fail?"

"Mother… It's not nice to be a smart ass, but since you asked I have made plans from A-Z."

None of it fazed the one responsible of giving birth to such a wickedly insane child, she was obviously more than used to it all, "What about double Z? If you went through the trouble of putting together twenty-six plans…"

Kairi semi-glared at her mother, "You're doing it again…"

She chuckled, "Hey, you might as well-"

"Either way, I'll be back. Time to execute plan B a.k.a Deck the halls with no balls."

"You seem to be really serious about this," she tried to hide any and all amusement.

The red-head sighed as she was already halfway out the door, "Mother if I don't do this for them, who will?"

Her mother in turn sat back down on her daughter's bed, "But sweetie, what about if they _don't_ want this?"

"Of course they don't want this, but I know that their subconscious does!"

"And that's all that matters, correct?"

"**YES**!" Kairi finished off as she stomped out of her overly pink room very agitated. Her mother had a bad habit of teasing her to the point where she wanted to break all expensive looking things in the house. Mostly her mother's expensive looking things naturally. She knew she was doing the right thing, those two have been meant for each other since the day they were born. Everyone knew of it, especially her, and it was simply irritating that no one would do anything of the matter. Well, being the amazing friend she was… "They'll thank me for this in the near future, I'm sure of it."

All that was heard this time around as she walked down the hall, and proceeded down the stairs were the silent murmurs of one _very_ stubborn fag hag.

---------

"Good morning love."

The darker haired brunette yawned as she stretched her exhausted limbs, receiving a kiss as soon as she finished doing so. She smiled at the beautiful radiant green eyes that were staring down at her, "It's always a good morning when you sleep over."

Aerith blushed as she held the gift wrapped box close to her chest, "Oh stop, you natural charmer."

"Ooh, what is that you're holding? A present for, moi?"

"_Maybe._"

Tifa smirked, "Well, if it is why don't you hand it over then? I wanna see what it is!"

"Nope. You have to wait until we get to the Paopu Palace," Aerith said with an apologetic shrug.

"But why? That sounds rather silly, and besides you know I don't like to wai-"

"-You'll just have to wait for this one darling. Just like you waited for me," she winked and blew her a kiss.

"That's different,_ darling_," Tifa said as she sat up from her bed.

"How is it so?" Long light brown curls moved from side to side upon placing the gift on the window sill. She looked back at her dear friend with the sincerest of smiles plastered on her face.

"Oh don't think you're going to get me all googley-eyed again, because you're acting extra cute."

A giggle escaped as Aerith only but shook her head, "Extra cute eh? Now really, just go along with it and wait until we get to the Paopu Palace."

"Will it be worth the wait?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Tifa finally shot out of bed and grinned wide, "Good answer!"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you though…"

"You sound rather serious. Should I be scared?"

Aerith sighed and chuckled slightly, "No, but I guess this is a _bit_ serious." She hesitated for a moment, placing a finger just an inch over her lip. "About Cloud…"

The darker brunette grimaced at the mention of the name, and looked down at the floor. "What… about him?"

"When… are we… going to-"

Nothing more was said because they were cut off by a rather loud and scary sound. When Tifa looked over her bedroom window to see what it was her eye twitched.

"A snowball!?"

"A big one at that! How in the wor- No better yet, _where_ in the world did someone get a snowball?!"

Aerith found the whole situation very humorous, but at the same time was rather worried from where it did come from. "Calm down Tifa! I'm sure there is a perfectly more than logical explanation as to why-"

Yet another big ball of snow smashed against the bedroom window, sending Aerith flying into Tifa's arms.

Now it was Tifa's turn to be amused, "Calm down?"

The brunette flinched and scowled, "Not funny! It took me by surprise that time around!"

"Uh huh…"

"Humph. Put me down _please_," Aerith pouted blushing a little.

"You're doing it again! I cannot possibly want to put you down now."

"Tifa! This is no time for such shamelessness. Go find out who is attacking us with snowballs!"

Tifa laughed and kissed Aerith's forehead, "Fine, but you owe me twice as much later." She put her back down on the bed, making sure not to get any more indecent thoughts in the process. Geez, there were definitely times where she was just as bad as one of the guys, but only Aerith could bring that side out of her. After doing that, she made her way up to her window and opened it. Thankfully she got to duck before getting hit with the evil snowballs of _doom_, that were somehow appearing out of nowhere.

"What in the…"

"Aerith, stay down and take cover. They've instigated long enough, it's war now."

"B-but-"

"No Aerith, you must stay here. Who knows what other dangers are awaiting us outside. You _have_ to stay in here, where it's safe."

Aerith decided to humor her, "But what about you? What's going to happen to y-"

"Shh," Tifa placed a finger over her lips and shook her head. "No more. It's time for me to go."

Without another word she walked out of the room. Tifa was going to put an end to it once and for all. Maybe she'll be able to thank those snowball throwers for conveniently giving her the chance to change the subject on the girl. She really didn't know what Aerith wanted to say about Cloud, but she'd rather leave it at that. There would be no drama on Christmas; none she couldn't handle of course.

Only steps away from her front door, she took a deep breath and awaited her fate. Tifa opened the door and smirked, "ALRIGHT, BRING IT ON!"

Much disappointment flashed across her face when all she was saw outside her door was, the whitest of snow with no one arou- Wait, double-take. Snow? She almost flipped, but still walked back into her house as she slammed the door shut, "This, is not real. _This_, is only a Christmas hallucination. _Are there even such things as Christmas hallucinations?_ Regardless, yes, that's it. That's all there is to it. I'm going to walk out the front door, and see nothing but sand… Yes sand. Sand, the thing that an island _should_ be covered in."

Before Tifa had her chance to walk out of the house again, there was a knock on the door. Aha! That must be the prankster who fooled her into thinking that it actually snowed! She opened the door wearing a quite scary grin, "IT WAS **_YOU_**!"

The blond stared at the brunette and arched a brow, "What was_ me_?"

She twitched again, "Cloud…? What are you doing here? Heh, you are supposed to be-"

"-Yes I know finishing up at the Paopu Palace, but Leon and I thought you were taking too long. So I came to fetch you."

"Are you not the least bit fazed by all the snow?!"

"Snow? There's- Oh right! I knew there was another reason I needed to talk to you," he turned around and pulled a young short-haired girl from behind him.

"Yuffie!?"

The girl sighed and tried to hide the melting snowball as best she could, "Merry Christmas?"

Tifa smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "Young lady, what were you doing throwing snowballs at _my_ window?"

Cloud's eyebrows both shot up, "Well, you can't expect anything less from the _great_ ninja Yuffie."

"That's not funny! I couldn't help myself, Tifa's house was the closest so I decided to shower her with some traditional Christmas joy and cheer! Besides I tried Aerith's first, but for some reason she didn't respond to the snowball threats like you did Tifa," Yuffie frowned as she took a deep breath from the mouthful of an explanation she just finished giving those two.

"_Yuffie_, that's enough," Cloud warned.

Ignoring the irony of everything that was happening, Tifa smiled and shrugged the rest off. "Don't worry Cloud, just take her with you. I still have some things to wrap up around here."

Yuffie smiled wide, "Ooh did you get me a gift Tifa, huh? Lemme have it!"

"I'll let you have it alright, a big ol' lump of coal is what you should get-"

She gasped, "_Me?_ A lump of coal, but I've been exceptionally good this year!"

Cloud stifled a laugh as he grabbed Yuffie by the back of her shirt, "I'll take her away now."

"Thanks," Tifa smiled.

The blond smirked and nodded, "No prob." He turned to walk out the door, but had one more question to ask his best friend. "Uh Tifa…"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Will Aerith be making an appearance at the Christmas bash too?"

The brunette felt weird at the mention of her name coming from Cloud's lips, for some reason, oddly enough. "I think so. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "No reason, only curious. Okay then, see you." And so he finally left the Lockheart residence to retrieve one _very_ annoying _ninja_ to her rightful place, at that opportune point in time.

"That was odd…"

Aerith poked her head from the foot of the stairs, "You're alive? So that means we're going to live another day?"

"Ha, very funny. The culprit just so happened to be Yuffie. She says that she stopped by your house first, but you didn't respond as I did. Lucky you…"

"Oh that Yuffie, she always has some scheme up her sleeve," Aerith smiled and finished making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah almost as bad as Kairi, speaking of… I wonder what they're all doing now."

She hugged Tifa from behind, and mentally shrugged, "Opening presents?"

"Hmm, yeah I suppose so." Tifa always enjoyed Aerith's arms around her, but she was terribly bothered by Cloud's sudden interest in the brunette. It felt wrong, out of place. Something that shouldn't have been- Alright, maybe she was taking it a little too far. Aerith has been part of their group of friends forever, it's only natural for him to ask if she was going. But _still_, it _bothered_ her _greatly_.

"So, are we going to get ready to go or what?"

Tifa was snapped out of her semi-trance, and looked back at Aerith with another warmhearted smile, "But of course! Everyone is waiting for us! We mustn't keep them waiting any longer."

"Yes, lets." Aerith led her back up the stairs to get her belongings and finally get themselves over to the Paopu Palace. It still bugged her that she didn't get to ask Tifa what she had wanted to ask in the first place. Although, there was always tomorrow, and _then _she wouldn't let anyone, _especially_ not Yuffie go around causing anymore cleverly timed wacky diversions. Aerith Gainsborough was going to finally pop the question- Um not that kind of question ( besides if anyone were to pop the question, she assumed it would be Tifa ), but close enough! She was going to and that was final! No matter what future obstacles will get in her way.

------

While most of the population on Destiny Islands were flipping their nonexistent wigs, and doubting the fact that they had woken up on the right island, Demyx shrieked loud enough for the whole damn universe to hear. Only making the other person that was sleeping in the same room with him shudder and seethe in annoyance.

"_Demyx…_"

"Oh wow it's Christmas and there's SNOW outside! I can't believe it! I want to go out and make a snow sitar!"

"Demyx," Axel warned again.

"This is the best Christmas ever! I've never seen snow, I wonder what it feels like, or what it tastes like!"

"DEMYX!" The redhead got out of his cozy bed, and glared the sharpest, deadliest of chakrams at his _best friend_.

Demyx looked over at him and laughed nervously, "Merry Christmas Axel! Isn't this awesome? It actually _snowed_ on the island!"

"Snow?" Axel rushed over to his window and sneered. "I **_HATE_** SNOW!"

"What?" Demyx stared at him stupefied. "How come Axel? Everyone _loves_ snow! It's so mushy and squishy, or so they say, and so nice and cold and, and-"

"This is an _island_, it's _not_ supposed to snow! That defies the whole purpose of the scorching hot all year round summer weather!"

"B-but, it's nice! Especially on Christmas!"

"Wonderful, two things I _hate_."

Demyx huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "How can you act like such a grouch on _Christmas_?"

"I thought I already stated I hated the holiday."

"Well, honestly. In all the years of being friends with you, I never knew…"

"You should learn to pay attention to my ranting more often then," he crossed his arms as well.

The blond sighed, "Does this mean we're not going to go to the Paopu Palace Christmas Bash?"

Axel shrugged, "You could do whatever you want. I could care less."

"Okay," Demyx pouted. "I'll see you later, maybe. Merry Christmas," the boy picked up his things and closed the redhead's door behind him. It was quite disappointing to see how indifferently Axel reacted; but in the end it was Axel, and he shouldn't expect that much from him. No matter what he would always be his best friend, but there were times where the blond really wanted to bonk him hard over the head. Yeah, that'll _so_ show him. Bonking… He was so immature at times, no wonder Axel was always constantly annoyed with him.

He spotted Axel's mother as he made his way down the last step on the stairs, "Um hey Merry Christmas…"

The woman had finished making a holiday breakfast fit for a king and a queen, and all their twenty-seven children, but she noticed the sad look on the boy's face immediately. "Merry Christmas Demykins, are you okay? Why the long face?"

"I'm fine! I'm just going to take my bag back home, say hi to my mom, and stay there. I am only in Axel's way most of the time. Besides, you know how she gets when I-"

"I'm not buying it buddy," she waved the spatula only a mere inches away from the blond's face. "Axel did something, or rather _said_ something stupid again. I can sense it, remember _this_ mommy always knows best. Furthermore, its written all over your face!"

"Uh… I really should go. I'll stop by later, promise!" Demyx waved at her, and made for the door in less than five seconds flat.

"Yup. My boy definitely said stupid to upset him. Aye, AXEL GET DOWN HERE AND **_EXPLAIN!_**"

With the whole rush to leave Axel's place as quick as possible, Demyx hadn't realized he had left the house still in his seahorse pajamas. He squeaked and shivered when he felt the sudden winter breeze, it was so different. Naturally it would be different, he had never experienced such delightful cold weather before. It would've been even more delightful if he would've gotten to spend it with his best friend, but _lucky_ him Axel had dangerous mood swings all year round.

The boy then began to walk all the way back home, and greet his mom as he did every year. He had been hesitate at first to sleep over Axel's since he didn't like to leave his mom by herself, especially on holidays. She insisted on him going on and having fun though. Demyx was such a mommy's boy, it hurt.

A couple of feet away from where Demyx last stood, were two recognizable individuals that were staring at the blond in his pajamas. Both were highly amused, but tried to keep their snickering to a minimum. They wanted to see how long it would take for the boy to realize he was being _watched_.

"Do you think he got into a nasty argument with the stubborn red-head?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. The idiot is lucky to have _that_ other idiot put up with him. I wonder how much longer it could go on for though…"

"Yes, you're right. No one likes a mean ol' Scrooge."

"We should impose on their matters, and makes things worse!"

The blonde smirked holding one of her partner's hands, "But what about all the righteous crap you talked to me about yesterday? Are you just about to go back on your word? Tsk."

He pushed her hand away, and rolled his eyes, "Oh please. _Righteousness_ doesn't exist, and I'm not about to encourage any of that foolish mumbo jumbo anyway."

"Not even for a _Paopu Islander salad_?"

"What do I look like to you, woman? That wretched dog from that cartoon television series, that is stupid enough to do ridiculous things for doggie treats!? So that's what I am to you, a **_dog_**?"

"Yes. You're my dog Marly, now say woof," she chuckled.

"Flip off."

"I am aware you two have very intriguing fetishes, but really…"

Larxene and Marluxia jumped from the surprise (_ Where had he come from?!_ ), then both scowled. It was Marluxia that had a 'light bulb lighting up' moment, and he turned to his dearest friend. "You know, we haven't seen you around for a good while. Where have you been?"

The man that had decided to join their conversation raised an eyebrow, "Don't play dumb, you know I've been working. I told you and Larxene that I was going to visit you both for the Christmas holidays. After New Year's I'm heading back to Hollow Bastion. You know how the music business is."

Marluxia scoffed, "I really don't know how the hell you got your hands on a record company job. You don't even like music!"

"Far from the truth, I do like _good_ music. Lately, everything that's been popping out is not worth my time."

The blonde looked at her _friend_ quizzically, "And you're quite full of it. Honestly, does _anything_ rub you the right way?"

"Hmm, Larxene, I think I've subconsciously transferred my latest immoral plan to you through brain waves of some sort."

"Mar, you are one of the only people I could put up with, but seriously sounding like a blockhead from time to time is not one of your favorable qualities."

"It might be all that pink hair. It never did anything for his masculinity, it's probably effecting his brain cells too.

Marluxia grunted and flailed his arms angrily, "You're not paying attention! None of you- And hey don't mess with the hair. At least I could see where I'm going, unlike you with that chunk of what you call hair covering most of your face. _Emo_ boy."

"People totally go for the mysterious type, the hair is just a tactic to-"

"Okay we all get the point _schemer_, you still are in dire need of getting laid. I'm surprised you haven't concocted one of your many brilliant _tactics_, to get yourself some ass."

"Excuse you?" Their friend stared down at his shoes-- which he had bought last weekend since they were on sale and all- and blushed, but thanks to his ridiculous hairstyle he was able to hide those blasted rosy tinted cheeks.

Marluxia snorted and nodded, "She's right, and I think we might know of someone that's to your liking. Right Larxene?"

She scratched the top of her head, "Um we do?"

"Yes, this boy really likes music, maybe something can be done about it. I mean, Zexion _is_ in the music business. Coax him to show you what he's got, then start small by getting him a local gig or two. I'm sure everything will be history from there, he'll _really_ like that."

Larxene finally comprehended it all, oh that pink-haired fool was good. The plan seemed flawless as of yet, and not only would that get her friend some _action_, it will also… Oh yes, Axel was going to regret ever messing with her, or trying to steal away her sister's boyfriend at that. Although, she could care less about helping her sister, it just so happened to fit into her plan as well. How fortunate for Naminé… The sweet taste of revenge was so near she could probably take a nice big bite off of it. That'll show that brat what it means to ever mess with Larxene Strife! She wrapped an arm around Zexion, "Most importantly, he'll be _forever_ in your debt."

"He could be just what the music industry _needs_."

"You two, stop getting my hopes up. It's so hard to find real talent these days…"

"You'll never know until you go and check him out, Zex," Marluxia finished off with a shrug.

"It'll be your loss otherwise."

Zexion threw his head back in exasperation, "Okay, okay. Does the kid have a name?"

"Let's just call him the _Melodious Nocturne_, for now," the wind blew into Marluxia's mauve colored hair in a most theatrical way. All that was needed to finish off the scene was some out of place menacing laughter, "Muaha."

The other two stared at their friend in mild confusion, but Marluxia only continued his laughter.

"MUAHAHA!"

Larxene blinked and looked over at the only other sane person present, "Why am I the only one with a normal hair color? I highly doubt that the both of you were born with such extravagant-"

Zexion shushed her and pointed over to Marluxia, "Hold on, he's doing his menacing laugh."

"I cannot understand how we all became friends in the first place. You're all complete imbeciles!" The blonde grunted and stomped away from the two, _very_ far away.

Marluxia only continued his menacing laugh as he twirled around, not very _menacingly_, "MUAHAHAHA!"

--------

-snort- I am one silly bitch, yes I am. Who caught on to the lame usage of a certain narcissistic boy's inner-mind theater bit? Yes well, like many others I'm quite obsessed with that flippin' adorable Host Club. I'm also uber excited at the fact that I will be attending Metrocon this year. Wee!! But anyways, enough babbling. I had so much fun with this chapter! I still have so many surprises up my sleeve, but in time, hopefully I'll get to posting like before. This one was for my bunny rabbit love Fester, and of course my dear mother. Demyx's momma's boy syndrome Lucy Fag Hag's momma's girl syndrome. Tis true, I cannot help it! I've made the boy a lot like myself actually, not intentionally I swear! ;-;

As promised here are the two new spankin' Kairi rules!

Kairi Rule #15. Impressing a Kairi is a tough job all on it's own. If you try too hard, you'll only get burned. If you try too little, you'll get bonked over the head with a rotten seagull egg. There is no real way to properly impress a Kairi, but it's always best to be prepared. Why you ask? Well, you really never know when it'll lead to positive results. There is a 74 percent chance they'll be negative, but to get a Kairi's attention it is essential to be as persistent as one. The key is to never give up; they are unpredictable creatures after all.

Kairi Rule #63. In the beginning of time when the now rampant species of Kairi began roaming about, there were two things that were never to be requested of them. One, to butt out of a person's business ( meddling is a Kairi's specialty ), and two to never ever let her cook you a meal. If you want to live a long and prosperous life, don't let her pull out the pink chef hat. Now, if it has been done and she has already offered to cook you something, and you didn't want to hurt her feelings… It's your loss, but you cannot say you weren't warned.

Make sure to check out the latest to my installments, what I'd like to call the Akudemy short-shorts! I was going to post it in the bottom of this chapter, but it's long enough as it is. So they will posted as a different story, but I'll keep adding them as I write them. So, if you want to have a laugh because you enjoy reading cheesy and extremely corny drabbles, go on and have a look! Now if you enjoyed reading this chappy, it would be super duper awesome if you could leave me a review! -puppy eyes- Reviews make any writer happy, so please and thank you... those are the magic words... woohoo!


End file.
